Physical
by Trephinia Cealyn
Summary: [completed] HD set in fifth year. Non-convential ending? Well I've heard lots from my reviewers about how great this is. But it's up to you to decide for yourself.
1. I Want to Take You Maybe

Physical

By Trephinia Cealyn

A/N: I decided to change the name of this slash because I just couldn't write the story to the other song! This is a NIN song called Physical. It's a great song; I encourage you all to download it right now! I've decided that I'm not including anything about book 5 in here. So no worries. 

Disclaimer: I don't own the song, the characters, only the plot. 

Parents strongly cautioned… that was for all you Adult Swim fans I love you!

Chapter 1 – I Want to Take You Maybe

            Draco peered out from under his eyelids, across the table, over the heads of first years to the Gryffindor table. Trying not to be conspicuous he stole quick glances at his enemy, Harry Potter, trying to plan his next move. Draco chewed slowly on his bacon tearing off piece by piece viciously and savoring the juices. 

            "Draco darling," Pansy purred into his ear, "what are we doing this afternoon?" Pansy hadn't gotten any prettier over the years naturally but owed her newfound looks to one of those Wizard Plastic Surgeons. Painlessly improving upon her ugly features. Her hair was another matter. Her mother spelled it to be more of a vibrant Weasley color but lacking that ferocity, more of a tame dull red than the fiery red of Ron, or Ginny.  

Draco could care less though he only dated her to satisfy his father, "I don't care. I think I'll study for a bit."

"Let's go for a walk," Pansy suggested trying to seductively shove her cleavage in his face. Draco suddenly felt very disgusted and excused himself, "Where are you going love?"

"I forgot something," he said curtly and strode toward the exit. He would have to break it off with her, surely his father would understand. _Ugly wench. _So engrossed with his thoughts he didn't notice as he bumped into the one the only, "Potter." 

"Malfoy," Harry replied just as viciously, "watch where you're going?"

Draco glared at him. There wasn't anything he could say, _I was the one not watching where I was going… wait that's not very Malfoy-like. "You watch where I'm going Potter."_

"Nice one Malfoy," Harry sniggered, "too lazy to think up a retort with substance or do you hate your girlfriend that much?"

"Sod off," Draco said trying to get past Harry.

Harry placed his palms on Draco's chest and pushed him back, "I'm not taking your shit this year, Draco."

"What did you say?" Draco asked his eyes hardening.

_Oh shit_, Harry thought quickly, "It's your name isn't it."

"The likes of you shouldn't be using it."

Harry shook his head, "I don't have time for this. I have a class to get to." He turned and walked down the hallway; Draco caught up with him quickly and grabbed his elbow.

            "Don't brush me off Potter," Draco snarled, "you're forgetting your place."

            Harry pushed him against the wall and closed his hand around his neck, "Don't touch me you Death Eater."

            "I'm not…."

            "Don't fuck with me," Harry said punctuating each word by slamming Draco's head into the wall, "I've had too much experience with your kind."

            "Potter," Draco choked out, "you're hurting me."

            "Good," Harry snarled, "I'm tired of being nice to you _Draco_, you need to experience the suffering the families you've attacked have gone through."

            "You..." Draco's face was turning red.

            Harry let go but shoved him into the wall again. He stared at the boy for a while looking at him quizzically. _He looks kind of cute standing there flushed like that. Harry gasped, _please let me have not thought that.__

"What's your problem Potter?" Draco asked after recovering his composure. Harry was giving him a weird look. "You look scared to death."

            "I—I, uh, have to go." Harry bit his lip and kept staring at Draco. "I, uh, are you okay?"

            "What?" Draco hissed, "You just shoved me into a wall and choked me you bastard!"

            "I know—I'm, er, sorry about that. I'm not having a good day."

            "Well don't take it out on me."

            "I know I shouldn't but you were there and you're so goddamned arrogant all the time, I couldn't help it. I just, I just did it. Sorry."

            "Are you okay?" Draco said peering at Harry, "You seem a little nervous."

            "I don't know," Harry said rather quickly, "I just… all of this."

            "I have no idea what you are talking about… I'm the victim here and you're the one losing control."

            Draco heard voices down the hallway and glanced at the shaken Gryffindor. _What have I gotten myself into? _He grabbed Harry's hand and dragged his unresisting attacker down the hall and through one of the back exits. Draco searched his pockets and produced a lighter and a pack of cigarettes. He lit his and offered one to Draco.

            "No I don't smoke," Harry said still in a daze, "it's a disgusting habit."

            "They're Wizard Cigarettes," Draco explained lighting it for him and shoving it in his hand, "they're calming, no side effects and none of the dreadful smell. Still give you a buzz though."

            "Right," Harry said and took a long drag, not coughing like he expected. Draco looked at him out of the corner of his eye. The cigarette worked and the boy calmed down.

            "Mind telling me what the problem is?"

            Harry looked uncertain for a second then laughed, "Why not? Who are you going to tell anyway? Who would believe you?" He took another drag from the cigarette, "It's me and Hermione. We're well, I'm having problems."

            "Problems?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow, "What sort of problems?"

            "Well, you know, I couldn't…" Harry blushed; _I never thought I'd be having this conversation with Draco of all people_, "I couldn't get it up."

            Draco didn't laugh as Harry expected only looked at the boy sizing him up. Harry shifted uncomfortably and took another drag off the cigarette. 

            "She wasn't angry only confused," Harry looked over at Draco then back at the burning cigarette, "we broke up."

_            Good_, Draco gasped, _shit._

Harry hadn't noticed. "Maybe I'm queer."

            "That's a possibility." Draco mused.

            Harry sighed, "I don't know, I probably am. Everything else in my life has gone wrong," Harry suddenly laughed again, "It feels so strange to be having this conversation with you of all people!"

            Draco smirked, "Especially since I could be using the information to my advantage later."

            "You aren't are you?" Harry asked his eyes narrowing.

            Draco shook his head, "Being queer isn't all that bad Potter." 

            "Well I guess not—wait you don't mean to say that you are," Harry turned towards Draco and stared at the boy with narrowed eyes, "gay?"

            Draco's eyes widened, "Oh shit." He breathed. "I didn't mean, I wasn't going, I—erm…."

            "You are!" Harry shouted triumphantly. "That's great!"

            "What?" Draco asked taken-aback, "How is that great?"

            Harry bit his lip and looked very nervous, "If you're gay," he began and took a deep breath, "then you don't mind kissing guys, or actually to be precise like to kiss guys. So could  you tell me or help me discover if I am or not?"

            Draco turned very slowly towards Harry, "You want me to kiss you."

            Harry blushed, "It's not that I want you to."

            "You need me to?"

            "No! I need to know if I'm—"

            "If you're queer."

            "Yes!"

            Draco smirked evilly and moved to stand in front of Harry, "This was your idea, you still want to go through with it?"

            Harry nodded dumbly the cigarette falling out of his hand as Draco's face was nearing his. Harry closed his eyes and felt Draco lips brush his. _Nothing_, he thought quite happily until Draco's hand pushed his chin up and started to suck on his lower lip. Harry, not prepared for the jolts of pleasure that ran through his body, let out a tin whimper and opened his mouth to say something. Draco's tongue slipped in and started doing wonderfully things to Harry. Harry started to respond to the kiss deepening it.

            As Draco pulled away, not letting go of Harry's chin, Harry's eyes were closed and he licked his lips.

            "Does that answer your question?"

            Harry nodded dumbly and his eyes fluttered open. 

            Barely audible Harry whispered, "More."


	2. I Want to Take You Out

Physical

By Trephinia Cealyn

A/N: Hopefully there will be a little less conversation in this and a little more snogging! 

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (except that I do have Draco on a leash in a cage) but I own the plot, so you can't have it. Anyway I love Draco so… yah. When things get a little more heated up, warm and toasty, I will have an NC-17 version of this story out at ! Thanks for reading!

Chapter 2 – I Want to Take You Out

            Harry watched as Draco leaned forward to capture his mouth once again. Harry squirmed in anticipation and met him halfway, pleasantly aware of what Draco Malfoy, the enemy was doing to him, and was very much enthralled by this devilish creature. The fact that he was snogging the enemy didn't matter anymore, only that he never wanted to stop.                Their tongues dueling, twisting, tumbling in an intricate dance of passion, sweat, lust. 

Draco leaned into Harry; Harry leaned into Draco. Both meeting halfway; both giving as good as they got.

            Draco surprised at Harry's skill; Harry in awe of Draco's talent.

            Harry pulled away gasping for air staring at Draco his eyes alight with the fire of desire. Draco pulled him back for more placing his hand on Harry's back and pulling him as close as possible crushing their bodies together, but Draco, instead of kissing Harry on the lips, attacked the boy's neck kissing, sucking, nibbling in all the right places making Harry squirm in desperation, lust—fear. 

            "Tell me Potter," Draco prodded pausing inches away from the sensitive skin, breathing on it in hot warm little spurts making Harry need him even more, "What would Granger have to say if I left a love bit on your neck? A very noticeable love bite."

            Harry moved his hands up to Draco's head and ran them through his hair mussing up his silky locks. Harry pulled Draco head closed to his neck nuzzling against his lips. Draco smirked into Harry's neck and started leaving his mark delicately at first, but with more and more fervor as Harry responded with groans of pleasure. Harry feeling as though Draco was being neglected noticed Draco ear hovering deliciously in front of him and gave it a tentative lick. Draco responded wonderfully squirming and pausing in his attack on Harry's neck. Harry gave it another lick then started to suck on it eliciting moans and a growl from Draco. 

            Draco shuddering with pleasure pulled away Harry's neck.

            "Potter, what are you doing?" Draco moaned.

            Harry kept sucking, licking, and tugging on the ear causing Draco to swear.

            "Stop that right now." Draco demanded unconvincingly.

            Harry pulled away reluctantly and managed to look ashamed. He kept his hands on the back of Draco's neck and put on sort of pouty expression.   

            "Was I doing something wrong?" he asked in a quiet voice. Draco resisted the urge to laugh at him.

            "Wrong! Hell no," Draco exclaimed, "It was wonderful just not something I'd expect from someone who just came out."

            "Came out from where?" Harry asked, puzzled. "Why'd you want me to stop if you liked it so much?"

            Draco, ignoring Harry, started to kiss him again unable to keep himself away from the boy. Harry smiled and kissed him back ferociously. Draco let his hands drift to other, more interesting, places like the clasp on his cloak. Undoing it and pushing it off Harry shoulders he set to work on Harry's shirt. Removing Harry's shirt he splayed his hands across Harry chest feeling the boy push against Draco's body with desire and lust. Draco slowly extricated himself from Harry's mouth and lowered himself to one of Harry's nipples.

            "Uh, Malfoy," Harry said hesitantly.

            Draco ignored him and continued towards his goal.

            Harry pushed him away and started doing his shirt back up. "I don't think this is the right place for this kind of behavior.

            Draco glared at Harry but nodded his agreement. Then moved forward to resume kissing him, he was able to slightly bush Harry's lips with his own when Harry pulled away rather abruptly.

            "Thanks," Harry mumbled and picked his cloak up off the ground. He started towards the school.

            "Where are you going?" Draco asked sharply following him unable to believe that someone was walking away from him, someone who had responded very pleasantly to his advances.

            Harry didn't turn around or stop, "To my Common Room."

            Draco stared at the boy, blinking, still unable to believe his eyes and ears. _Is he out of his mind?!_

            "But…"

            He could hear Harry laugh, "Thanks for your help Malfoy." Draco felt slightly offended at this reaction.

            Draco felt his control on his emotions start to slip. 

He jogged after the boy. 

"Thanks? Thanks!" He demanded placing himself defiantly in front of Harry, hands on hips, eyes narrowed, "I put myself out on a limb to help my enemy and all I get is thanks!"

            Harry remained calm, leaning back on the balls of his feet, looking at Draco as if he were a child, a mild annoyance, a pest, not someone who he had just finished kissing, "You didn't have to accept Malfoy."         He rather bluntly pointed out this obvious fact. Draco was aghast, but wisely chose not to show it, _He's turning the tables on me! The bastard! I wasn't kissing myself, nibbling on my own ear, back there! _

            "You're rather calm for someone who was asking me for 'more' a scant 10 minutes ago." Draco seethed.

            "While I'll admit you're a very good kisser Malfoy," Harry replied still calm and indifferent, still looking at him with distaste, still ever so much the cocky little bastard, "I'm not about to risk people seeing us, for that."

            Draco scoffed, "Where's that Gryffindor bravery I hear so much about?"

            "This had nothing to do with guts."

            "Then please enlighten me."

            Draco was infuriated. _How dare he turn me down!?_

            "I'm looking out for my future. I would have thought that you'd be the first to understand. A Malfoy dating, snogging, shagging—or whatever else you'd like to call it—a non-Slytherin."

            Draco's eyes hardened, "You've changed Potter."

            "Hah, you barely know me. I'm doing exactly what I would have done first year, I'm protecting my friends."

            "From what?"

            "From you."

            "That's ridiculous and you know it."

            "Is it? Do you know what this would do to Ron? To Hermione? To Mrs. Weasley? To Hagrid? My friends are all I have. I'm not risking them for you, Draco. I'm sorry to dampen your spirits but you aren't worth losing my friends over."

            Draco hissed, a wounded animal, a deplorable creature, unwanted, unattractive, repulsive.

            Harry smiled apologetically, an image of perfection, a wondrous object, wanted, loved, beautiful.

            Draco ran after him and grabbed his elbow, spinning him violently around. He kissed him feeling their bodies respond. Draco pulled away and saw that same reaction, closed eyes, breathless.

            Harry quickly shook his head and glared at him stepping back and away as if Draco carried a disease, a deadly disease.

            "Malfoy," Harry growled, "I'm not telling you again…."

            Draco's breathing quickened and his pulse beat faster, "Harry," he said a uncharacteristic pleading note in his voice, "can't you at least try it for a little bit?"

            Harry looked at Draco and felt something tightening around his heart, "No."

            "Potter," Draco pleaded again, feeling worthless.

            Harry glared at him, "Get a hold of yourself. I'm tired of you always getting, and expecting your way, well you can't have me—so deal with it." Harry spun around and sprinted for the castle leaving Draco to mull in his thoughts. 

            "I can't believe I almost begged him," Draco muttered after a few minutes, "I can't believe he left me of all people, I can't believe I kissed him!" Draco ran a finger over his lips and stared after Harry.

#

            Harry stood in the entrance hall slumped against a wall. "Did that really just happen? Did I really just turn him down?" He whispered. 

            Harry cursed and slammed his fist into the wall then slid down. "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid…" Harry muttered darkly over and over again remaining on the floor staring at the ceiling sprawled out on the floor of the entrance hall.

            And that's exactly how Ginny Weasley found him 10 minutes before lights out.


	3. I Want to Wine and Dine You

Physical

By Trephinia Cealyn

A/N: For some reason I'm just chugging away at these chapters. I don't know why. I feel pretty special though! I mean this is the fastest I think I've ever written besides the time I wrote Troublesome Evie in like one week. I just love Harry and Draco. Thanks to my reviewers! This chapter's for you:

Kenta

Nimmy Heart ()

Sierra ()

I wasn't planning on putting this up so soon but you guys convinced me to do it! I hope you're happy!

P.S.—a # means that it's a change in scenes okay? Okay!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (except that I do have Draco on a leash in a cage) but I own the plot, so you can't have it. Anyway I love Draco so… yah. When things get a little more heated up, warm and toasty, I will have an NC-17 version of this story out at ! Thanks for reading!

Chapter 3 – I Want to Wine and Dine You

            Ginny raised an eyebrow at Harry's appearance. His hair, although normally disheveled, was much more so. The top two buttons of his shirt were undone, and he had a large hickey on his throat. Ginny suppressed a giggle and stepped into Harry's light.

            Harry jumped and looked at her, "Oh hi Ginny," he said halfheartedly.

            "So who's the lucky girl?" Ginny pressed him for details, "I'm guessing you've gotten over Hermione."

           Harry snorted and jumped to his feet. He shoved his hands him his pocket, not attempting to fix his appearance. 

            "I'd like some privacy right now," Harry muttered and walked down the hall. 

            Ginny was not deterred in the least, "Come on Harry you just gotta tell me her name!" 

            "Well…" Harry said a smile tugging on his lips, "promise not to tell?"

            Ginny nodded looking very sincere.

            "It wasn't a girl."

            "What?" she gasped and then giggled madly, "Oh no wonder you broke it off with Hermione!"

            Harry nodded mutely.

            "Who is he?"

            Harry felt that if he didn't tell someone he would burst, "Draco Malfoy."

            Ginny's eyes widened in awe of Harry, "Wow."

            Harry nodded in agreement.

            "Are you dating?"         

            Harry shook his head violently.

            "And why not? Leaving a mark like that you should be dating!"           

            Harry shrugged, "I think he might've but I didn't really want to."

            "And why not?"

            "You are very nosy."

            "Don't change the subject."

            "Alright, alright, I'm making sure that no one gets hurt. I'm making sure that my friends aren't hurt…"

            "Oh boy you are an idiot." Ginny said rather harshly.

            Harry glared at her.

            "Don't look at me like that, it's true, don't you know that Ron and Hermione will be happy as long as you're happy. In fact I think I'm going to tell Hermione. She'll set you straight. Now Ron might have trouble accepting the whole gay thing, and maybe Malfoy but honestly Harry you're hurting them by not telling them the truth. Now I want you to find Hermione, I'll come with you to make sure you do it, and tell her you're gay. You might want to save the Malfoy part for later. As to Ron it might be better to wait until Hermione has accepted it."      

            "Oh shut up," Harry said rather viciously, "What gives you the right to tell me what to do?"

            Ginny was not offended in the least, "Because I know more about these things than you, I've known my brother longer, I've talked with Hermione about things like this before and I know that Ron isn't homophobic or anything because Bill and Charlie are gay, Fred and George are bi, so Ron isn't completely closed off to the idea."

            "I didn't know that." Harry said.

            "Not many people do, but Ron still won't be expecting it from his best friend and I don't think he'll have too much of a problem with Malfoy only with the fact that he doesn't want to attracted to him,"

            Harry laughed, "Sorry but me attracted to Ron, he's like a brother!"

            "Well," Ginny said as they stopped in front of the portrait, "I'll get Hermione."

            Harry nodded.

            She disappeared in the portrait hole.

#

            "So you're okay with it?" Harry asked.

           Hermione nodded, "Of course. This is actually a relief I was starting to think there was something wrong with me, now that I know the real reason it makes sense."

            "Now tell her the other thing," Ginny said.

            Harry blushed, "I'm—er—attracted to Malfoy."

            Hermione squealed, "Oh that's cute!"

            Ginny giggled with her, "They were snogging!"

            "Really?"

#

            Draco lay on his four poster bed replaying the night's events over and over in his mind. _What did I do wrong? _He was feeling rather depressed. It wasn't as though he was in love with Potter or anything but he was deprived of a good snogging session and that always put him in a foul mood. 

            _Tap. Tap. Draco stood up and flung open his window. A snowy owl flew in and landed on his desk. Draco unwrapped the parchment and the owl flew off into the night. He unfolded it slowly and scanned it:_

**Malfoy-**

**            Meet me at the Three Broomsticks this weekend. Sorry about my behavior this afternoon it was just too much for me to take in all at once. Please come.**

**#**

**            Harry waited impatiently nursing a Butterbeer for Draco to appear. He was located in the far corner of the Three Broomsticks in a small cramped booth. Every time the door opened Harry's head snapped up and every time it wasn't Draco. **

            "How long have you been waiting?"

            Harry jumped and looked behind him. "Not too long, sit down."

            "Thanks." Draco said and pulled up a chair dreadfully close to Harry.

            Harry, who had been planning what to say ever since he sat in the booth, now had nothing to say. All the words he had carefully planned and scrutinized over dissolved and he was left sitting, staring at Draco, clutching his Butterbeer like there was no tomorrow. 

            Draco cleared his throat. Harry shook his head, "Sorry about that," Harry said but didn't offer anything else.

            "Do you want to take a walk?" Draco suggested, his calm indifference reassuring a nervous Harry Potter.

            "Sure." Harry left change and a tip on the table and followed Draco out of the pub. "I, well the reason I wanted to talk to you was to apologize for yesterday. I was a little harsh, and rude."

            "If that's all you wanted to tell me then this has been a big waste of my time."

            "What?"

            "You already apologized in the note."

            Harry gave a nervous laugh, "Oh I guess I did. Okay then." He looked at his feet and kicked the dirt, "Well bye."

            He walked past Draco brushing his shoulder and turned sharply down a vacant side street.  Draco followed him.

            "Potter," he said sharply, Harry turned around in surprise, "you have no manners at all? What did the muggles teach you?"

            Harry looked at him with confusion.

            "You invite me to meet you at the Three Broomsticks, you didn't buy me a drink, you accept my offer to go for a walk and then leave me halfway without a proper goodbye. I'd hate to see you entertain."

            "Umm…."

            Draco advanced on the confused boy, "Look Potter I don't like being rejected, but I despise a bad date."     

            "Malfoy this wasn't a—"

            "Oh so I'm not good enough for you then!" Draco cried out and turned his back to Harry, crossing his arms over his chest, "You can just go hang out with Hermione and Ron then," he pouted.

            "I'm sorry."

            Draco sighed and turned back around, "You are horrible at this! I don't know why I bother!"

            "What are you talking about!?" Harry yelled.

            Draco glared at him and grabbed his shoulders, "Instead of apologizing to me do something about it!" Draco kissed him thoroughly and then released him, "Now something like that would show me how sorry you are, not a wimpy _I'm sorry." Draco sauntered off._

            Harry ran after him and tackled him.

            "You can't just go around kissing people Malfoy." Harry growled into Draco's ear.

            Draco smirked into the dirt, "My, my aren't we the feisty one."

            Harry flipped him around, "Besides your kiss wasn't even that good." 

            "Oh really," Draco said raising an eyebrow.

            "It should have been more like this."

            Harry kissed him flicking his tongue in and out of his mouth.

            "That was crap Potter, let me show you how it's done."

            Draco flipped Harry onto his back and molested his neck.

            "Kissing you is like kissing a fish Malfoy."

            "A blowfish."

            Harry blushed and flipped Draco on his back.

            "It should be more like this."


	4. Oh I Want to Twist and Twist and Shout

Physical 

By Trephinia Cealyn

A/N: I am just killing the whole writer's block that I had. I am stabbing it in the throat and destroying it! Aren't you glad? 

Disclaimer: I own the plot. This is to a NIN song called Physical download it.

Chapter 4 – I Want To Twist and Twist and Shout

            "Where is that boy?" Draco asked himself impatiently. Waiting for Harry in the Astronomy Tower so they could have another make out session before Christmas Break, and the boy was late.         "He is in deep trouble."

            They had been going on little dates here and there for about three months never actually making it official, their hatred for each other always getting in the way. Harry didn't want to hurt his friends; Draco didn't want to lose his reputation: but they just couldn't get enough of each other.

            He heard footsteps and withdrew into the shadows, the door banged open, "Sorry I'm late—oh he's not here yet." Harry, looking dejected, went over to a bench and plopped down on it. "Wonder what's keeping him."

            "You know," Draco said still in the shadows, "the first sign of insanity is talking to yourself."

            "Well then you must have escaped from St. Mungo's." Harry smiled, and practically ran to Draco. "I have to be back by 2," he mumbled before losing himself in Draco's kiss.

#

            "Harry I really think you should tell them," Ginny said stubbornly, "Hermione thinks that I still have a crush on you, and Ron thinks you're trying to make Cho jealous by using me."

            "What have you told them?" Harry asked.

            They were in the Library 'studying' for Charms.

            "I told Hermione that after I got over you it was easier to talk to you about stuff so we're just friends, and I told Ron… well…."

            "What?" Harry asked nervously.

            Ginny gulped, "Now don't get mad or anything."

            "Why would I get mad? What did you tell him?"

            "I told him we're going out."

            "Why did you tell him that?" Harry asked very slowly trying not to be angry with her.__

_            "Well it would be good cover; I mean no one would think that you are gay because you'd be going out with me."_

            "Thanks for trying to help Ginny but I don't think Draco will like this very much."

            "But you two aren't officially dating."

            "I know, but he's very possessive."      

            "That's really cute."      

            "No it's not, it means he'll either yell at me for dating someone without telling him, or he'll ruin your life."

            "I can handle it."

            Harry shrugged, "I warned you."

            "What's he going to do? Kill me?"

            Harry shrugged. Ginny glared at him.

            "It'll be fine, don't worry about it Harry."

            "Okay I'll take your word for it." Harry said, "I have to get going, Transfiguration starts soon."

            "See you at lunch?"

            "I hope so."

            Harry packed up his stuff and took a different route to Transfiguration trying to avoid both Ron and Draco. Walking past the trophy room, he heard an angry voice, Draco's, and a scared girl, Ginny.

            "So what's it like dating the almighty Harry Potter?" Draco sneered. He had Ginny pinned to the wall by her shoulders.

            "Draco you don't understand if you'd just let me explain—"

            "Since when were we on a first name basis Weasley?"

            Ginny gulped. Draco narrowed his eyes, "Stay away from Potter." He said harshly.

            Harry, wisely, chose this time to intervene. He ran over to them and stepped in between the two. "Draco let her go."

            "Why so you can go and snog her?? I don't think so," Draco sneered, "I told you I don't like being rejected Potter."

            "Ginny go to class," Harry ordered.

            "But…"

            "Go! This is between Draco and I."

            Ginny grabbed her bag and started to mutter, "Let's just leave Ginny out of everything. You won't tell me who snuffles is, you don't include me on any of your live-saving adventures, Ginny's expendable she won't mind if you…" her voice faded away as she walked out of the room and down the hall.

            Draco slammed Harry into the wall, "So Potter," his eyes narrowed to slits, "what are you doing with that slut?"            

            "First of all Malfoy, her name is Ginny, secondly she's not a slut, and third it's none of your business since we aren't going out."         

            "Oh, I see how it is." Draco growled, "Now that I've helped you discover your sexuality you can just forget about me and go experiment with the littlest Weasley Whore!"

            Harry pushed him away, "The only reason she told everyone that we were going out is because she was trying to help."

            Draco stopped growling, "So you aren't going out?"

            "No stupid." Harry admonished.

            Draco smirked, "Good."           

            "I have to get to class."

            "Why do you keep leaving me? Do you realize who I am? I'm Draco Malfoy!"  

            "And I'm Harry Potter, nice to meet you."

            "I don't know what I see in you!"

            "Well I was only seeing your ass when I decided to see you regularly."

            "That's pretty shallow."

            "I don't like swimming that much."

            Draco, fed up with the petty bickering, grabbed Harry by the back of the throat and planted his mouth over Harry's. He pushed his tongue against Harry's lips and Harry relented, opening his mouth. Draco's tongue quickly went to work darting in and out. 

            "You talk too much." Draco breathed pulling away. Harry held onto his elbows and licked his lips, his eyes were shut and he was leaning on Draco for support.

            "What makes you think I'd leave you when you're such a good kisser?" Harry asked when he recovered. 

            "You're not so bad yourself."

            "Why thank you!"

            "Next time you do something like that make sure you clear it with me first," Draco said suddenly.

            "Why? We're not going out."

            "I know."

            "Just shut up and kiss me Malfoy."

            And they did.


	5. I Want You Hot In My Arms

Physical

By Trephinia Cealyn

A/N: I'm just flying along with this slash! It's amazing… I wish I could write my own story at this pace. Thank you reviewers! And the newly resurrected Night Spirit! May you stay in contact, heh! O DIMU AIE! Well just read you guys… and of course review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, which there isn't one yet.

Chapter 5 – I Want You Hot In My Arms

            "Harry you have to eat something!" Hermione said trying to shove a sausage down his throat.

            Harry pushed her away. "I told you I ate earlier."

            "Fine. When you collapse off of your broom during the match don't complain to me!"

            "Wasn't planning on it."

            "Harry you have to beat Hufflepuff today." Ron said chewing rather loudly on eggs. 

            Harry nodded, "I know."

            Draco chose this time to walk by, "Yes Potter—please win so I can beat you later."

            "Slimy git," Ron muttered at Draco's back.

            Harry grabbed a piece of toast and stood up, "I have to go get ready." He said running out.

            "Harry hates toast," Hermione said more to herself than to anyone else.

            Harry made his way through the Entrance Hall and was grabbed rather harshly by his elbow and pulled into a corner. Smiling to himself when he felt Draco kissing the back of his neck he pulled away and offered the toast.

            "For me?" 

            Harry nodded.

            "Thanks," Draco said and snatched the toast up, "They give you guy's better toast." 

            "Who does?" Harry asked nuzzling himself into Draco.

            "I'm trying to eat Potter." Draco said between mouthfuls, "The House Elves. They like you better."

            "Oh?"

            "Our toast is burnt, no charred."

            "I hate toast."

            Draco pulled away in shock, "You hate toast?!" Harry nodded, "Do you like bread?" Harry nodded again, "I don't see the difference."

            "Well toast is all… crunchy and bread is… well not and shit I have to go." Harry ran towards the stadium.

            "Hey Potter!" Harry turned around to run backwards, "Good luck." 

            "Thanks Malfoy!"

#

            Harry edged slowly away from the crowd celebrating Gryffindor's victory. Halfway to the portrait and moving fast he expected to be out in an hour or two and safely in the Astronomy Tower. 

            "Where are you going?" Hermione asked icily, she stood next to the portrait hole, arms crossed, and a frown on her face.

            Harry ran a hand nervously through his hair, "Erm… I uh… wanted to take a walk, you know fresh air."

            "You are a horrible liar," Hermione glared at him, "you've been acting strange."

            Harry took a deep breath and tried to curd his anger, "You wouldn't understand."

            "Try me."

            "Jesus Hermione! Do you have to know everything?"

            "Don't you swear at me Harry."

            "_Jesus_, you are the definition of annoying."

            "You don't have to mock me. Ever since you started dating Ginny you've been acting horrid!"

            "Don't involve Ginny in this."

            "Why not? She's obviously the one who started this."

            "Yes, Hermione I convinced Harry that you were a horrible nosy brat." Ginny retorted scathingly, "and I thought we were friends."

            "Oh Ginny!" Hermione said trying to recover. "Didn't know you where standing there."

            "Stay out of this Ginny."

            "Fine." Ginny said, "I was only trying to help."

            "Well do it someplace else." Hermione snapped, "This doesn't concern children."

            Ginny stared at her for a few moments. Harry watched as the anger slowly seeped out and she lunged at Hermione attempting to choke her.

            "YOU WANT CHILDISH!" Ginny screamed.

            Hermione let out what sounded like a growl and dragged her fingernails across Ginny's cheeks, "Cold bitch."

            "I thought I was a child Hermione!" Ginny hissed digging her thumbnails into Hermione's throat. "Isn't that right? A child! CHILD!

            Hermione pushed Ginny off and tackled her using one hand to pull on her hair and the other to slam her repeatedly on the floor.

            Harry tried to stop them but only got a kick in the shins for his efforts.

            "Stay out of this Harry." Ginny snarled. She raked her fingernails across Hermione cheek drawing blood. 

            "_Perfectus__ Totalus," a pair of voices shouted, Fred and George held their wands pointed respectively at Hermione and Ginny, "Alright Harry help us get them separated."_

            "Should we take them to the hospital wing?" Harry asked nervously pulling Ginny away from Hermione. 

            "No," Fred, or George, replied, "They'd get in trouble. Jest you hold on to Ginny and we'll hold on to Hermione."

            They undid the charm and immediately Ginny attempted to attack Hermione who attempted to attack Ginny. Harry had some trouble holding on to Ginny who was doing her very best to get free but the twins had no problem holding on to Hermione, seeing as how there are two of them.

            "Hold it hold it," George said over their screams. "you are friends; you can't tell me you'd throw all that away for Harry? I mean I know he's a great guy and all, and he won the Quidditch match…"

            Ginny and Hermione interrupted them with their laughing. 

            "You mean you think…"

            "… I like Harry…"

            Harry feigned confusion. "Then why are you?" George prompted.

            "She called me a child." Ginny replied crossing her arms, Harry had let go of her after she stopped struggling.

            Hermione turned her back, "She's manipulating Harry."

            "Oh both of you grow up." Harry shouted, "Ginny's not manipulating me, and Ginny you've been acting like a child all night." Harry stormed out but not before catching Ginny's wink out of the corner of his eye.

            "You're going to take that?" Hermione asked as Ginny didn't seem to be offended by his 'insult'.

            Ginny shrugged, "What can I say Hermione? You're just an offensive person."

            Hermione huffed and stomped off.

            Fred and George exchanged looks of confusion.

#

            "What took so long Potter?" Draco asked coldly holding Harry's arms above his head and teasing him with his malicious tongue.

            Harry squirmed under Draco's attentions to his neck, "Ginny staged a fight with Hermione so that I could sneak out under the pretense of being disgusted by her childishness."        

            "Extravagant," Draco purred and flicked Harry's neck with his tongue, "I like it. My influence is rubbing off on you."

            "I know," Harry struggled to get free, "and Hermione's noticed although she thinks its Ginny's influence."

            "You would have made a wonderful Slytherin."

            Draco nipped his ear. Harry moaned in pleasure.

            "You have no idea."


	6. So Soft On My Bed

Physical   
  
By Trephinia Cealyn  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so freakin' long! I've been going through some crazy stuff but when I reread my stories this was the one that I got lost in and forgot that I wrote it and tried to go on to Chapter 6 but realized there wasn't one. So now I am writing one mainly to fulfill my own desires but for you guys to, even though I don't expect you to read it. Well happy hunting, slash wise, and I hope you don't hate me too much for not posting sooner!  
  
Disclaimer: Wish I owned it but I don't... I do have Draco in a cage and Harry feeds me grapes. But no, I do not own them. It's to a song by the Nine Inch Nails called Physical.   
  
Chapter 6 | So Soft on My Bed  
  
Harry sat in Trelawney's class daydreaming about the past few weeks' with Draco. He felt so alive with his enemy; he just couldn't get enough of it.He never wanted it to end, he wanted it to last forever, but he didn't think that Draco would be willing.  
  
True, the boy was posessive, but going steady and still keeping it a secret would go against Harry's morals and Draco... well Draco didn't seem to care about anything.  
  
Harry sighed and scribbled down, I love Draco, in his notebook. Realizing where he was, and what he wrote, he quickly scribbled it out.   
  
Shit, he thought, do I really love Draco?  
  
  
  
#  
  
"Harry please tell me what's going on!" Hermione stood in front of the portrait hole holding on to Harry's arm and looking very, very concerned. "You've been so distant, and Ron says that you've been coming in at 2:00 in the morning some nights, and other nights you don't show up at all!"  
  
"Hermione," Harry said pulling his arm away from her, "mind your own business."  
  
Hermione sniffed and stomped her foot, "Harry you used to tell me and Ron everything! I promise you, whatever it is, you can tell me!" She looked at him very carefully and then took a deep breath, "Is it about Malfoy? I know you two snogged that one time. If you're seeing him... I just want to know Harry! Is that too much to ask! I'm you're, one of you're, best friends! You HAVE to tell me these things! I don't want to hear it from Ginny, or from Malfoy! I want to hear it from you!"  
  
"Shut up!" Harry yelled and turned away from her. "I'm not seeing Malfoy," he spat, "we're fooling around."  
  
"Oh Harry..." Hermione began, but Harry broke her off.   
  
"I don't know what to do Hermione, I really like him but he, well I don't really know what he feels I know he likes our little rendevous but other than that I know nothing." Harry turned back around. "I just know that I like the feeling of being in his arms and kissing him. It's like nothing I've ever felt."  
  
"Harry why didn't you tell me?" Hermione asked, "Don't you know that I just want you to be happy?"  
  
"Because he's stubborn that's why."  
  
"Ginny." Hermione hissed.  
  
Ginny smiked, "Now, now before we start that again Hermione I want to have a chat with you. Let Harry run off to take care of business and let me explain things to you. Now that you've gotten his confession it doesn't really matter where the facts come from do they. And I think our Wonder Boy has a date he's late to."  
  
Harry smiled at Ginny and left through the portrait hole.  
  
"It all started one day when I found Harry about 5 minutes before lights out..."  
  
#  
  
"You are late Potter." Draco stated simply. He didn't move to greet him, and he didn't smile.  
  
"Sorry," Harry sat next to him on the stone bench, "Hermione was being rather annoying asking question after question..."  
  
"We need to talk." Draco interjected. "About us."  
  
Hary gulped, "Yes?"  
  
"We've been snogging for a couple months now Potter and neither one of us has said anything about making us official."  
  
"Official?" Harry squeaked.  
  
Draco nodded, "I don't know about you Potter, but I'm not quite ready for the school to know about us yet, I like the secrecy, and I don't think we'd get any privacy if we made our relationship public knowledge."  
  
Harry nodded and stared at the floor. This didn't look good.  
  
"I don't want anyone else to have you though." Draco said in a quiet voice. He half hoped Harry hadn't heard him and half hoped he had.  
  
Harry wasn't sure he heard him right. His head snapped up and he noticed that Draco was staring at him. "Come again?" Harry whispered.  
  
"I want you all to myself. I want to mark you as my own."  
  
Harry almost fainted with relief, "I want you to mark me." Harry stammered and leaned foward to kiss Draco softly on the lips. He felt Draco smile and return the kiss but then pulled away.  
  
"So... are we a couple?" Draco asked closing his eyes tightly and looking very nervous, and very unlike himself.  
  
Harry's only response was to envelope Draco in a crushing hug. "I'll never let you get away from me Malfoy." He whispered into Draco's ear and then nibbled it teasingly. "You're mine now."  
  
Draco moaned and put his arms around Harry's neck and lost his hands in Harry's messy hair.   
  
#  
  
Hermione was furious. Absolutly livid. It was uncalled for, unecessary, and just plain rude.  
  
"Hermione please calm down."  
  
Ron was quite frightened. Absolutly scared. She was acting ridiculous, irrational, and just plain crazy.  
  
"I will not calm down."   
  
Ron sighed. All he had done was ask Hermione to borrow a quill, and she turned the tables on him saying that he was 'sexually harrassing' her.  
  
"Hermione, I only want to borrow a quill."  
  
"Oh!" Hermione said in a high pitched strained voice, "That's it then! That's all I'm good for! Quills!" Her eyes seemed a bit watery and in seconds she went from absolutly livid, to slightly peeved, to horribly depressed. "That's all I'm ever good for. All anybody wants from Hermione Granger... quills, answers, and notes. Nobody wants to get to know me or borrow clothes or makeup. QUILLS!"  
  
She collapsed crying and carrying on.  
  
Madame Pomfrey rushed in with Professor McGonagle. "It'll be quite alright everyone. Remain calm."  
  
"CALM!" Hermione screeched and caught a pillow on fire.  
  
"Quick Poppy calm her down."  
  
Minerva put the fire out with a wave of her wand and started to control the crowd. Ron looked very concerned.   
  
"Is she going to be okay?" he asked McGonagle.  
  
"She'll be fine, it's only her Witch Magic Cycle, it's like the muggle menstral cycle. We should have caught it sooner but we were too concerned with the outbreak of the Wizard Pox and we weren't paying attention to the 6th year girls..."  
  
"Way too much information Professor." Ron said paling and he glanced at Hermione, "Is that going to happen once a month.  
  
"Well, the WMS, Witch Magic Cycle, was attributed to great power and it only happens to certain girls, not all. It usually coincides with their period beginning when it ends and ending when it begins so it runs much longer. It's more of a power surge than anything else. Until the girl can control it she has to be put on powerful potions and put all of the extra magic running through her into the earth or else it will interfere with everything she tries to do."  
  
"I think I'll just go now."  
  
Hermione stopped raving long enough to drink the potion that McGonagle held out. After she swallowed she glanced at Ron looking very sheepish. "Here," she said shyly holding out a quill. 


	7. You've Got The Key To My Heart

Physical   
  
by Trephinia Cealyn  
  
Author's Note: I'm trying to get them all finished. Soon. I don't really have that much time during school so if I can get a majority done tonight, then you'll be happy right. Sorry about any spelling errors... I'm lazy.  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING, except Draco's leather pants.  
  
Chapter 7 | You've Got the Key To My Heart  
  
Ron stood by the portal looking slightly miffed, if that's a word, if not, he was very peeved. For the third time this week Harry had refused to show up before light's out and it was now about 4am and he was still not here.  
  
Ron was holding a stakeout.  
  
"I'l make that kid tell me what he's up too." Ron mumbled under his breath. "Show him what the words 'best friend' mean!"  
  
Harry stumbled through the portrait hole bleary eyed, disheveled, and with a slightly bloody spot on his cheek. He had a red mark on his neck and he was breathing rather heavily.  
  
"Oy," Ron said stopping Harry in his tracks, "Harry, why don't you tell your friend where you've been. Or are you too good for me now that you have a girlfriend?"  
  
Harry took a step back, his hands were up, his jaw gaping, "G-g-girlfriend? What are you talking about Ron?"  
  
Ron advanced, "Look at you! Do you think I'm stupid? You must thinking you can come in here at 4am looking like that and think I don't know what's wrong with you!"  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Oh Draco," Harry breathed heavily and arched his back.   
  
Draco smirked and continued his attack on the boy's neck. Suddenly he stopped.   
  
"Potter."  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
"I want you to tell Ron about us."  
  
"I can't do that Draco."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It isn't right keeping something like this from a friend."  
  
"How would you know anything about friendshi--" Harry blurted out, "Sorry Draco... I-"  
  
"No Harry you're right. I don't know anything about friendship. But I do know that you are hurting him and if you really care about him you'll tell him what he needs to know and only what he needs to know to make the hurt stop."  
  
"You don't know what you are asking."  
  
"If he's a true friend, he'll stick with you."  
  
"Harry if you don't do this you aren't getting any."  
  
"You wouldn't!"  
  
"You don't know me very well then."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Look Ron. I'm telling you the truth. I don't have a girlfriend." Harry had stepped foward and his fists were clenched. His teeth were grinding, his viens bulging.  
  
"Fuck off Potter! I know that look too well. That's how Charlie used to come home every night when he still lived at home, that's how Bill looked after his dates on Friday nights." Ron was every sahde of red and his fists were up, his hands shaking, his eyes narrowed.  
  
"Ron, you know me! How often do I lie to you?" Harry said throwing his hands out and scoffing.  
  
"Well... stop changing the subject Potter! I've got you cornered punk. You've avoided me for months but I know you're secret. Come on who is it? And why are you keeping it a secret." Ron said cutting the air with his hand. He reclenched his fists and started at it again.  
  
"Ron listen to me..." Harry pleaded.  
  
"Did you think I'd be jealous eh? Well I'm not, I'm happy for you kid. I just want the truth Harry I don't think that's asking too much." Ron bounced up and down on his heels holding his fists out and grunting every once and awhile.  
  
"Hermi-" Harry began but Ron cut him off.  
  
"I know you've told her Harry! I know you have! Always whispering abut things and then shutting up the minute I come by. What the fuck Harry? We're friends." Ron punched the wall. When he pulled his hand away it was bleeding. He hit the wall again and again.  
  
Of course, in the destiney's twisted and ironic humor the portal swung open and Hermione walked in looking just as disheveled as Harry did.  
  
"Shit..." Ron breathed in and looked between the two of them, "Oh no. This is just great." He started to laugh and hit the wall some more.  
  
"Ron this isn't what it looks like." Harry moved toward him to stop him from hurting himself.  
  
"Harry, Ron...?" Hermione said puzzled and concerned for Ron's well being.  
  
"Oh you two!" Ron laughed some more, his knuckles were bleeding but they were still clenched, "This is just great! Man, keeping this from me! You know I like her Harry! You know I've had a crush on her for years. You knew it best friend. You knew it and know you're snogging her! Why I oughta!"  
  
"Ron-" Hermione said stepping towards him.  
  
"Shut up Hermione." Ron yelled glaring at Harry. If looks could kill....  
  
"No Ron you shut up! I'm not snogging Hermione or any girl." Harry yelled at him, losing his cool.  
  
"Then tell me Potter WHO THE FUCK IS IT!?" Ron shouted.  
  
"DRACO MALFOY! Draco Malfoy alright?! I'm dating Malfoy, are you happy? The secret's out." Harry looked down at the floor and then back up at Ron.   
  
"Shit..." Ron said then turned to Hermione, "Who were you with then?"  
  
"You like me." Hermione said gasping. "Are you telling the truth?" Hermione was biting her lip, her brow furrowed, and knees shaking. Ron nodded, a tear slid down her cheek. "Why didn't you tell me you oaf?"she ran at him and hugged him round the neck, "You are such a dork Ronald Weasley."  
  
"Answer my question Hermione, who were you with." Ron said coldly.  
  
Hermione sniffed again, a few more tears slid down her cheeks and she pulled away, she turned her back to him, "Ian Yule a seventh year Ravenclaw. He said he loved me but..." Her shoulders started to shake and she made sniffling noises.  
  
"That bastard." Ron said and walked over to her. He hugged her from behind.  
  
Harry stole the moment to sneak away.  
  
Hermione turned and looked up at Ron, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be," he replied and bushed away her tears.  
  
Hermione smiled, "Why are you so nice to me?"  
  
"Well, I love you Hermione."  
  
"You know Harry left right?"  
  
"Yeah, he'll get what's coming to him though."  
  
"Don't be too rough on him Ron... he's going through a tough time."  
  
"I'm not mad at Harry. I am going to slaughter Malfoy and Yule though."  
  
"Don't worry about Ian. I'm through with him."  
  
"Good. Hermione, I probably don't have to ask this but-"  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
  
#  
  
Draco walked down the hall towards Transfiguration. His eyes lit up when he saw the Dream Team. Ron and Harry were talking animatedly about something, and Ron held Hermione's hand. Draco smirked.  
  
Ron caught the silver blonde hair out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head and glared at the blonde mustering every bit of hatred in his coul and throwing it at him.  
  
Draco blinked, Harry must've told him, he thought. Good, things were looking interesting.  
  
Ron turned to Hermione, "Want to go for a walk?" Hermione nodded and waved to Harry.  
  
Harry nodded, "Have fun." 


	8. Oh, When You Wear That Sweet Dress

Physical  
  
by Trephinia Cealyn  
  
Author's Note: I was thinking about the title of this chapter "Oh, When you wear that sweet dress," and I don't know I thought, would Harry or Draco wear a dress? And I really didn't want to do one of those overdone betting things, and then I thought... well dress robes. And so I don't want to change the name of the chapter because that would be editing Trent Reznor's words which I just can't do, but maybe if I think of it in terms of 'dress robes' and if you do to... that would help... or I'm just over analyzing it.  
  
Author's Thanks:   
  
JLCollett - Thanks, I love your talkings to the characters. No Hermione is a big loser, but I still love her sometimes. ^.~  
  
wildvictoria - I'll try and honor your requests, you guys have to keep me on track! I'm such a lazy writer! Argh! Thanks you!  
  
A.Bicksler - Thank you, I know Harry and Draco ARE adorable aren't they?! ::cuddles with them::  
  
Anon-Bystander - "It's not the most incredibly imaginitive fic ever, but it's just great!" Oh I know, I still love it though, I do reuse and recycle some stuff but I try to present it different! I'll try to be more imaginative in the future!  
  
Sae Matsumoto - "...originality in characterization.... switched roles on Draco and Harry... Draco the seemingly more desperate one... still maintaining his Malfoy air to him." I must say thank you a billion times over, I didn't realize that I did this... Draco just seems to fit right into that role though! I think Harry just makes him come all unraveled... hmmm that's good... I might have to have him say that.  
  
hypergurl20022 - Thanks for reviewing and sticking with it! Your first review made me laugh, I think if I had a boyfriend he would be mad that I write this stuff... hehe!   
  
Thanks too all of the people unmentioned, and all of those silent reviewers--I'm one of you sadly.  
  
Chapter 8 | Oh, When You Wear That Sweet Dress  
  
Draco spotted his chance when Hermione and Ron walked away from Harry. He moved in for the kill. Harry didn't notice Draco's approach, but was staring off along the corridor watching his friends with an amused smile playing on his lips, a smile Draco wanted to kiss away at forever, a smile that made Draco's knees go weak, a smile that made jealousy rear it's ugly head, a smile that Draco wanted all for himself. He contented himself with watching for a few moments as Harry lost himself in thoughts and then shook his head, expelling his thoughts and the smile grew, and Draco lost himself in Harry's pretty eyes and just wanted to capture the moment forever but of course, with a trait that is bred in every Malfoy, he broke the enchantment of the moment.  
  
"Hey goodlooking," Draco whispered, the tiny hairs on the back of Harry's neck stood up and it made Draco smirk to know what his voice did to the boy.   
  
Harry turned around and looked as though he wanted to jump Draco right then and there and not care whether there were two billion people in the hallway or only one, "Hey, you startled me."  
  
"Yeah," Draco said still staring at Harry's smiling lips, "but you look so cute when you are surprised." Draco licked his lips subconciously and had a overwhelming desire to hold Harry's hand. He surpressed the feeling, the very uncharacteristic feeling, and started to talk again, "Do you want to go out for a walk?"  
  
Harry, who also liked to lose himself in his boyfriend's gaze, hadn't been listening, "Erm, what? Oh... no I think Ron and Hermione are out walking."  
  
Draco sighed. Impatient with Harry for his need to make sure that everyone else was happy but not enjoy simple pleasures for himself, "Well what can we do then?"  
  
"I guess we could go for a walk. We'll just avoid them." Harry smiled as if it was the most brilliant plan ever. Draco couldn't help but laugh at him. He felt slightly guilty when Harry gave him a hurt look.   
  
"Oh come off it wonder boy, you know I'm only laughing with you."  
  
"But, I'm not laughing!" Harry protested as Draco pushed him towards the exit.  
  
#  
  
They laid there on the grass for a long while, listening to the waves on the lak and the rustling of the leaves. Enjoying the others company,  
  
"Draco..."   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You know that dance coming up..."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Well, I want to go with you but..."  
  
"Potter would you spit it out."  
  
Harry had his head in Draco's lap and Draco had been enjoying the silence of thier moment, and he wasn't mad at Harry he just wished the boy would spit out whatever he was mumbling about and ask him whatever he needed to ask.  
  
"Draco I really want to go to the dance with you."  
  
"I thought we already were."  
  
"Well, yes that was the plan, but I guess Ron asked some girl for me because he thought I was too chicken to ask anyone, this was before I told him of course."  
  
"Well just cancel the plans. Just tell the little slut you already have a date."  
  
"Draco I can't just do that."  
  
"Look, Weasley doesn't have any right to ask someone out for you, that's something between you and the person. I don't remember Weasley setting us up. In fact I think your friend did this on purpose because he hates me."  
  
"I think Ron was just trying to help me out. I don't think he was trying to hurt you with it since he didn't even know about us."  
  
"Well he has bungled things up just a bit hasn't he. Just tell Weasley to tell that girl that it's over with, that he shouldn't have asked anyone for you and that you already have a date."  
  
"I can't do that either. I can't make Ron go back on his word like that."  
  
"Potter if you are trying to get me to break our plans or you are trying to break my plans for some little girl then you obviously don't know me. I will ruin this poor girl's life, then I'll go after your friend, and then I'll ruin you last."  
  
"Draco I think you are being overly sensitive about the whole thing"  
  
Draco stood up suddenly, looking very insulted. His hands shook and he glared at Harry with something Harry couldn't describe.  
  
"I didn't risk my way of life for you so that you could go to some dumb ball with some dumb whore." Harry was slightly scared of Draco at this moment, "I already told you Potter, I'm not going to let you go, I'm not going to give you up for even a minute because your idiotic friend made plans for you without your permission."  
  
"Draco you can't make me choose between you and Ron."  
  
Draco closed his eyes and reathed in very deeply, "Harry, I'm going to say this once, and only once. You aren't going to the ball with Ron. You are going with some girl. Might I remind you that you are gay, won't you be hurting this little girl who is probably fawning all over you with her friends. It would be better for everyone's sake if you just told her that you are gay. I'll even go with you to prove it. I think she'll thank you in the long run."  
  
"Draco... you don't understand."  
  
"I don't want to understand! I don't want to understand what goes on in your friendship, why would he think it's okay to do something like this? He knows about us now! If he was a real friend he would break this off for you once he found out your true feelings."  
  
Harry stood up and tried to restrain himself from punching Draco, "Ron is my friend Draco. You don't know what we've been through together. I can't let him down like this."  
  
"Harry you are being completly ridiculous, and I want you to know that if you do go to the ball with this girl it will take you years to earn my forgiveness. I didn't work this hard to get you to let you go romp around for one night with some girl. I don't think so. In fact I think I'll go beat on your friend for a bit to relieve some of the tension, because if I don't hit something soon I might just ruin your perfet face and that would be a crime."  
  
"Draco if you touch Ron..."  
  
"Oh don't worry Potter, I won't be touching him I'm going to be hitting him. I'm going to make that boy bleed all of my pain onto the ground and then I'm going to drive that girl insane."  
  
"Draco you are scaring me."  
  
"Good maybe next time you won't ask me stupid questions. Now you did say that him and Hermione were on a walk."  
  
"Draco please don't." Harry grabbed his arm and held onto it, "Please don't do this over some small thing like a dance."  
  
Draco pushed Harry away with such force that Harry fell on the ground, "Don't call my feelings for you some 'small' thing. You are mine. I'm not sharing you with anyone else, not even if my life hung in the balance."  
  
"Draco..."  
  
"No I'm not going to talk this out, or even compromise. I don't think you understand Harry." Draco turned away and gulped, "I never thought I'd tell you this under these circumstances but if it will make you break it off with this girl then I guess I'll have to try." He lowered his gaze the the ground and closed his eyes, "Harry I think I love you."  
  
"What..." Harry stopped breathing. He stared at the angel of perfection in front of him, "I'll talk to Ginny. Maybe she can work something out. She's real good at stuff like this."  
  
Draco launched himself onto Harry, "Oh gods Harry I thought you were going to kill me for a second there." Draco started to kiss him frantically on the lips, "I think I'll give Ginny a very large present this year, and we aren't going to talk about what just happened anymore."  
  
"I love you too." Harry said in between kisses, "I didn't think you returned my feelings, but you do... I think I'm the happiest guy at Hogwarts right now."  
  
"Say it again love," Draco breathed into his neck.  
  
"I'm the happiest guy at Hogwarts?"   
  
"No stupid the part where you say I love you."  
  
"Oh," Harry blushed, "I love you... ah Draco... that feels good."  
  
#  
  
  
  
Ron wasn't very happy. He thought that this ball might change Harry and break him out of his little Draco fad but his sister had gotten in the way and set the girl up with some Ravenclaw and so she had to break it off with Harry. Now Harry kept telling Hermione about how he and Draco were in love, it made Ron sick just thinking of it.  
  
"Harry you aren't going to the ball with him are you?"  
  
Harry looked up at Ron puzzled, "Are you going with Hermione?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
"Well then there's your answer."  
  
"Look Harry, if you go together everyone's going to know about it. Can't you just not go, tell him you're sick or something."  
  
"Ron, if you're asking me to lie to Draco I won't do it. Would you want me to lie to you?"  
  
"You were lying to me!"  
  
"I know, and I already apologized to you and I've decided I'm not going to lie anymore. I'm most definetly going to the dance with Draco."  
  
  
  
#  
  
Draco wasn't all that sure about the dance. He loved Harry and all, and he knew how excited the boy was about the dance... but he was just a little frightened of his father and how things would turn out if the whole school found out.  
  
In the plain and simple truth, Draco just didn't have the balls to go through with it. He decided to tell Harry that he wasn't up to dancing, or that he couldn't dance, and suggest something else instead.  
  
"Harry," Draco prompted one night in the Astronomy tower.   
  
Harry looked up at him with those adorable emerald eyes that Draco loved so very, very, much and Draco melted forgetting everything that he was going to say and only worrying about the moment, "Yes?" Harry said yawning slightly and curling himself up further into Draco's side.  
  
Draco smiled and tightened his arm around Harry's waist, "Nothing."  
  
  
  
#  
  
Harry stood in front of the mirror attacking his hair with a comb, every styling product in the wizard world, and a few muggle ones as well, and nothing he could do would make it stay down. He had it to the point where only one solitary piece of hair was sticking up and he was sure if he had a paper clip or something it wold stay down so he ran to find the one person who might be able to help--Ginny.  
  
"Harry what's wrong?" Ginny asked as Harry came tumbling into her room. Her friends looked very startled. Harry whispered something into her ear and she laughed and handed him a small black object. "That should fix it Harry. Now run along you don't want to keep him waiting."  
  
"Ginny!" Harry yelled staring at the other girls who were now giggling. "Thanks..." he mumbled and left, blushing. He shoved the clip in his hair and smiled.  
  
Draco stood, in a dark corner, watching the vaious couples enter the Great Hall. He was waiting for Harry, who was five minutes late.   
  
"Sorry Draco." Harry said. Draco stared at him.  
  
"Potter what did you do to your hair?" Draco asked looking at him with horror, "It looks gastly, please tell me you didn't let the Weasley girl do it. Is that--a clip? A hair clip?"   
  
"You don't like it."  
  
"I hate it!" Draco grabbed his hand and dragged him to the nearest bathroom. "Never ever try to tame your hair. I love it messy and unruly." He shuddered. He turned on the faucet, "Put your head under there, let's get that crap out of your hair."  
  
Harry smiled as Draco washed his scalp. "I was just trying to look good for you Draco."  
  
"Harry you're already perfect, trying to perfect perfection is a lost cause, believe me I fight that battle with myself constantly."  
  
Harry laughed and got water up his nose. He started to cough. Draco pulled him out and turned the water off.  
  
"Now you look much better. But your robes are all soaked."   
  
"Draco, do you really want to go to the ball?" Harry asked drying his head off in his robes.   
  
Draco paused and fiddled with his clasp, "Well... not particularly."  
  
"Good," Harry said and lifted Draco's chin up, "I know something much more fun."  
  
"Like what."  
  
"Oh like, snogging, cuddling, and if you're really nice I'll dance for you." Harry winked.  
  
Draco smiled, the caught himself but not quick enough, "Would you?"  
  
Harry laughed and caught held him close, "Only if you're nice to me."  
  
Draco buried his face in Harry's shoulder. Too happy for words. Very unMalfoyish, but he liked the feeling.  
  
"We should do this more often Harry," he mumbled into the boy's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, you are really good at washing my hair."  
  
Draco elbowed him, Harry laughed and kissed him on the neck. 


	9. But You're Too Physical, Physical, Too M...

Physical  
  
by Trephinia Cealyn  
  
Author's Note: I wrote this before anymore reviews came in, I just didn't get the chance to post it until now. Heh... anyway thanks to everyone whose reading, will read, and has already read my fic!  
  
Disclaimer: NOTHING!! You hear that?  
  
Tidbit of Info: I went a little crazy and I have the ten sequels semi planned out? Isn't that crazy? I don't think I will actually write ten more parts to this story, maybe two or three unless you people really like this and want me to just keep on trucking with it all. It might get tiring after a while. But I have a wealth of ideas, so maybe just leave me a note saying if you want lots of these or this one is just enough! Thanks!  
  
Chapter 9 | But You're Too Physical, Physical, Too Me  
  
The day of the Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor quidditch match dawned bright and sunny. Draco and Harry were having a little before match snog.   
  
"I would tell you good luck," Draco murmered in between kissing, "But it might come back to haunt me."  
  
"Prefectly reasonable," Harry replied paying paticular attention to Draco's right earlobe, "I wouldn't want you to wish me good luck."  
  
"You wouldn't!"  
  
"Oh you know what I mean."  
  
"Well maybe... if you explain it a little more... I might understand better...." Draco said smiling and blushing.  
  
Harry sighed and started to explain it in detail to Draco's left ear.  
  
"Oh... now I get it. Ouch, hey that hurt."  
  
#  
  
Harry made his way back from his room, he had been retrieving his broom, and he bent down to tie one of his shoes. He was in somewhat of a hurry and wasn't really paying attention to anything, least of all his shoe tieing, As he stood up and started to walk down the stairs he felt something tripping him up and realized he was standing on his shoelace.   
  
"I thought I just tied you." He murmered and bent down to tie it again. When he stood up again he felt a sharp jolt in his back, someone pushing him rather harshly, and he felt himself launched down the stairs. He hit the first two shielding his face but he heard a sharp crack and he pulled his arm rather sharply to his stomach cradling it. Somehow he managed to turn himself midair so that he landed on his back instead of his face or arm and when he looked up at the top of the stairs there was a blurry firgure laughing. His glasses lay shattered at his side. Harry winced and tried to move but one of his legs felt very akward and he was in a lot af pain. Something wet slid down his face, blood he assumed. Then his attacker kicked Harry in the side and hit him across his head with the broom handle. As Harry slid into unconciousness he heard the snapping of wood and prayed it wasn't the broom.  
  
  
  
#  
  
"Where is Harry?" Ron asked scanning the played who looked very worried.   
  
A small first year ran onto the pitch and almost into McGonagle. She waved her hands frantically and McGonagle sent her off with Pomfrey and then cast a spell so that she could address the crowd.  
  
"Due to unforseen conditions, this match will have to be rescheduled. Please proceed directly to your Common Room and stay there. Anyone caught wandering around will be punished severly."  
  
"Where is Harry?" Ron asked again as he helped Hermione lead the first years back to their dorms.   
  
"Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, you are to go to the infirmary immediatly." McGonagle said firmly.  
  
"Yes Professor." Hermione said and grabbed Ron's hand and ran towards the infirmary.  
  
"That damn Harry, if he was going to get into trouble the least he could do is ask me to help."  
  
"Ron I think this is serious."  
  
"Well, obviously! The match was canceled and now we are going to be trapped in the Common Room."  
  
Hermione sighed and opened the door to the infirmary. She gasped. Harry lay on a bed with bandages everywhere.   
  
"What happened?!" Hermione yelled and ran to his side.   
  
Madame Pomfrey gave her a cold look. "A first year found him at the bottom of the stairs with Pansy Parkinson laughing hysterically over him breaking his broom. She confessed to pushing him down the stairs."  
  
Ron clenched his fists, "Is he going to be okay?"  
  
"There are so many bandages." Hermione said looking nervous.  
  
"He should be fine. He has a broken arm, which I've already healed, he popped his kneecap, I suspect come internal bleeding though."  
  
"Can you fix that?"   
  
"Not at this moment. He's weak and needs rest but he isn't in critical condition. When he regains conciousness I will heal him properly."  
  
"I'm going to kill that girl." Ron said cracking his fists.  
  
Hermione touched his arm lightly, "Ron let's just worry about Harry now okay?"  
  
Madame Pompfrey sighed and walked away. Hermione sat in the chair next to Harry's bedside and brushed the hair out of his face.   
  
"Ron do you think we should tell Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes, but that doesn't mean I'm going to."  
  
"Fine," Hermione said angrily, "then I will. You know Ron, one of these days you are going to piss Harry off with all these snide comments and you'll regret it."  
  
"I doubt it."   
  
"Men." Hermione said throwing her arms in the air.  
  
#  
  
"Draco!" Hermione said running the boy down. Luckily no one was near so it didn't look weird for her to be talking to him.  
  
"Granger, nice to see you do know my first name," he replied testily, "Look, I really don't like talking to you and all so could you make this brief Im looking for Potter."  
  
"That's what I'm here about."  
  
"Oh, so... which is it? Do you want me to stop dating him? Or, do you think I'm using him?"  
  
"Neither you idiot, Harry's in the hospital I just thought you should know."  
  
"What?!" Draco yelled glaring at her, "I swear Granger if you are lying I will kill you."  
  
"I wouldn't joke around about something like this especially because you are Harry's boyfriend and he loves you, so I'm telling you so you don't get worried."  
  
"I have to go see him."  
  
Hermione grabbed his arm to hold him back.  
  
"Draco, do you want the whole school to know? You are going to have to give Pompfrey a good reason to let you in the infirmary."  
  
Draco looked at her and nodded, "Well, I think I'll just have to beat myself up."  
  
"That's crazy!"  
  
"Hey, if you're offering to do, go ahead I won't stop you... but it'd be better if I did it to myself."  
  
"Who are you going to blame it on?"  
  
He looked at her in surprise, "Well you of course."  
  
"Come on Draco, they aren't going to believe me if I say I gave you a black eye."  
  
"You are correct mam." He thought for a bit, "I have the perfect idea."  
  
"What--"  
  
"No you'll just find something wrong with it. Come on."  
  
"Why do I have to come?!" Hermione whined.  
  
Draco smiled back at her, "Someone has to find me. You are the perfect candidate." They reached the stairwell leading to the infirmary hallway, "See, you were on your way back from telling everyone in the Gryffindor Common Room which is back that way and you found me and I had slipped on these stairs." And without further explanation, or before Hermione could protest, he launched himself down the stairs. When he slammed into the first couple Hermione gasped and ran down after him. As he hit the bottom with a thud she let out a little shriek and held him up.  
  
"You are a complete idiot." Hermione said shaking, "If Harry ever found out that I let you do this he would kill me."  
  
"Could you hurry up and help me get to the infirmary? I think I sprained my ankle, bit my tounge, and broke my middle finger."  
  
Hermione sighed and helped him up. Feeling slightly foolish as he leaned on her for support.  
  
"Draco you're heavy." She complained.  
  
"Well I'm sure you are no lightweight Granger. Ack! That's my sprained ankle! Granger!!" 


	10. You're Just Too Physical, Oh No, Physica...

Physical  
  
by Trephinia Cealyn  
  
Author's Note: I love you guys so much!! It's wonderful come home to an inbox of reviews, I love it so so much! Thanks you guys are the best! Oh and I'm lazy, maybe I'll put up better thanks in the next chapter... it's almost too much for me to write this... ugh.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! Besides Draco's pants... hehe.  
  
Chapter 10 | You're Just Too Physical, Oh No, Physical Too Me  
  
Madame Pompfrey was taking Harry's temperature and Hermione and Draco stumbled into the infirmary. Hermione had a look of disgust on her face and Draco had the beginnings of a black eye.  
  
"Oh dear." Madame Pompfrey said, "What happened?"  
  
Hermione glared at Draco, "Well I was walking back from the Common Room when I saw this idiot trip and launch himself down the stairs."  
  
"You didn't have to help me." Draco protested trying to get away from her.  
  
Pompfrey sighed, "Lay down on this bed Mr. Malfoy and let me have a look at you."  
  
"What really happened?" Ron asked in a hushed voice.  
  
Hermione sighed, "He jumped down some stairs figuring he would be able to see Harry quicker." Hermione glared at Draco and shook her head, "He had some pretty crazy ideas, he even wanted me to beat him up at one point.  
  
"Why didn't you just take him here under the invisibility cloak?" Ron asked looking at the boy suspiciously. "He could have even stubbed a toe, he didn't have to throw himself down the stairs.  
  
"Well the great oaf wouldn't even let me explain anything he just hopped down the stairs recklessly and leaned on me the whole entire way here. He even insulted me... but I took care of it." Hermione replied, obviously upset about the whole thing, "I think he was just so concerned about Harry that he wanted to get here as fast as possible and wasn't thinking things through carefully."  
  
"He insulted you." Ron glared at the boy, "I think he and I need to chat. Lay down some ground rules." He looked ready to give Draco another black eye. "He should know not to mess with us Weasleys, I could take him in a second."  
  
"Ron shut up," Hermione said holding onto his arm and shaking her head, "What kind of ground rules are we talking about? I don't want you embarrasing me."  
  
"Like he can't talk to you, touch you, or insult you." Ron replied and headed back to his chair.  
  
"Oh Ron, now you're just being silly." Hermione laughed and followed him, "How's Harry doing?" She sat on the arm of Ron's chair and looked at their friend's unconcious face.  
  
"Well he mumbled a bit a while ago, but other than that he's still unconcious." Ron looked concerned also and he held onto Hermione's hand for support.  
  
"Ow, ow, ow, ow! Could you not do that please?" Draco yelled at Madame Pompfrey pulling her leg away from the mediwitch. He glared at her and rubbed his leg tenderly.  
  
"Well really!" She huffed and snatched his leg away from him, "How am I supposed to help you if you keep whining about it?" She said and prodded him again with her wand, "There you go. It should be better by tomorrow."  
  
Draco tried to look happy about his speedy recovery. He was already scheming other ways to get hurt so he could be here longer than one day, though. Hermione saw the look in his eye and shook her head, hoping he wouldn't want her to get involved.  
  
"Well children, I'm going to let you stay here but if you are too loud and start to bother the other patients I am going to ask you to leave." Pompfrey said to Hermione and Ron and then left.   
  
"Draco if you do anything stupid, I'm not going to help you." Hermione warned and turned back to Harry.  
  
"Whatever." Draco shrugged and slid off his bed wincing as his ankle hit the floor. He limped to Harry's bedside and plunked into a chair.  
  
"Do you want to know who did this?" Ron asked grinning slightly. He seemed to take pleasure in the fact that it was a Slytherin.  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes, "Who?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
"Pansy." Ron said simply, waiting for Draco to blow up.  
  
"WHAT?!" He shouted. Then lowered his voice, "That girl is asking for it. She knows better than to act without my permission." Draco looked very dangerous and he stared at the wall for quite some time.  
  
"Why would she do it?" Hermione asked, hoping he wouldn't yell at her, or get even more angry.  
  
"Well she probably suspect me and Potter of fooling around, and she considers herself my girlfriend which is of course untrue, it was probably a warning of some sort." Draco said mostly to himself not even looking away from the wall.  
  
"I'll kill her." Ron said gritting his teeth and looking at Harry in a protective friend way.  
  
"No, I will, you can watch however." Draco said shortly and gave Ron a challenging look. "She's in my house, and therefore under my jurisdiction. Technically since I'm a prefect and can dole out punishement you can't touch her."  
  
"MEN!" Hermione sighed and began to leave, "Tell me when he wakes up." She commanded Ron.  
  
"Malfoy," Ron prompted.  
  
Draco grunted in reply. Still staring at the wall, he had started to chew his lip.  
  
"I don't think I really need to say this but," Ron began but Draco cut him off with a wave of his hand.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt Harry, well at least not on purpose, and I won't talk to Granger unless she talks to me first." Draco said offhandedly as if he had been expecting the conversation.  
  
"Well I wasn't going to say just that," Ron began, "What did you mean by 'not on purpose'!"  
  
"Look Weasley, I can't control anyone else's feelings and I can't control what I say in the heat of the moment. If I do something dumb and Harry gets hurt, or I inslt Granger, it's not only my fault. And this isn't very fair, to me, I don't have anyone watching my back in case I get hurt from Harry."  
  
"I don't think--"  
  
"I know, so don't hurt yourself."  
  
Ron gave him a sour look, "Serioulsy Malfoy, if you hurt him--"  
  
"Look if I go up to Harry and I say something hurtful on purpose you can feel free to beat me up after I'm finished with myself, but if I hurt him accidentally, then I don't think you should be able to do anything about it besides watch me beat myself up for being so dumb alright?"  
  
Ron sighed and turned his back on the boy.  
  
Harry turned on his side so that his face was turned towards Draco. "Where am I?" He mumbled with his eyes shut.   
  
"You're in the infirmary." Draco said quietly brushing the hair out of his face, "You had an accident on the stairs."  
  
"Where's my broom? What about the match?"  
  
"Shh," Draco cooed, "The match was reschedulled, and your broom is in pieces."  
  
"Oh, not another one. What will Sirius say?"  
  
"Harry I think you need to calm down okay? I think Snuffles will be glad that you are okay." Ron chided and glared at Draco.  
  
Harry nodded and opened one eye carefully.  
  
"Why is it so dark in here?" He asked looking around. "Where are you?" He asked in a panicked voice.  
  
"Harry what are you talking about it's not dark in here."  
  
"Yes it is Draco, I can't even see your face." Harry protested and reached his good hand out.  
  
Draco grabbed it and Harry flinched. "Harry I'm less than two feet away from you please tell me that you are able to see me. Please."  
  
"I can't Draco. I can't see anything."  
  
"Please tell me you are joking Harry." Draco pleaded.  
  
"I don't think he's lying," Ron said in a panic, "I'll get Pompfrey."  
  
"Draco?" Harry said in a meek voice.  
  
"Yes, love?"  
  
"I'm scared." 


	11. I Want Your Rough House Baby

Physical  
  
by Trephinia Cealyn  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to all my reviewers! I love you! And thanks to hhryah for congratulating me on RIT!! I'm in people, I'm going! Happy happy!  
  
Chapter 11 | I Want Your Rough House Baby  
  
Draco watched as Harry slept, peacefully. After Madame Pompfrey had looked him over for quite some time checking his vision and his injuries she had deemed that he would regain his sight in time and that it was a temporary thing which has calmed Harry, and Draco down somewhat.   
  
However Draco had to learn all this from his cot, which he had retreated to as Pompfrey checked Harry out. So all he could gather were bits and pieces of information. And then of course Pompfrey kicked Ron out and waited gave Harry dreamless sleep potion so Draco was left all alone, and not a bit tired either. So he contented himself with watching Harry in the darkness.  
  
Draco, although he had heard Madame Pompfrey's words, was still concerned about Harry. His boyfriend might not recover. No matter how much Madame Pompfrey had tried to sound cheerful, for Harry's sake, she could hear the hints of worry and doubt. Draco wasn't so sure about the whole thing. He was a bit nervous and ready to fly apart.  
  
  
  
#  
  
  
  
Harry opened one eye cautiously. Everything was dark. He reached up to touch his eyes to make sure they were open. And of course they were.  
  
Harry sighed and lay there in bed. He knew that no matter how hard he tried he wouldn't be able to dress himself, clean himself, take himself to the bathroom, or do anything. He felt like a child.  
  
"Hello," he said tentatively. "I'm awake, would someone like to take me to the bathroom. Please?"  
  
Harry sighed knowing that Madame Pompfrey was sleeping, Draco was sleeping, and Ron had gone to bed. He was alone, and it was dark. He started to panic.  
  
"Draco," he whispered, "Draco wake up."  
  
Draco was having a pleasant dream about Harry, whip cream, and strawberries. In his dream Harry was moaning his name.   
  
"Draco!" Harry yelled sharply. "I can't see you so I don't know if you are still here but if you are please wake up."  
  
Harry wasn't sure if he was still in the Infirmary. He pulled his pillow out from his head and threw it in Draco's direction. Trusting his seeker instincts.  
  
He missed and heard the sound of glass breaking. Harry sighed and resigned himself to being unable to hold his bladder and that he would most likely wet the bed like some three year old. Would Draco still like him after he wet the bed? Harry swung his legs out of bed and placed the firmly on the floor. At least he could try to get to the bathroom. He stood up shakily and reached out with his hands. He walked in a straight line and bumped into a chair.  
  
"Ouch." he said quite loudly and pushed the chair out of his way. He moved more slowly, a step at a time. He reached a cot and manuevered around it. From his various stays in the infirmary the bathroom was at the end of the row of beds. Harry was fairly sure he was in the first bed. Harry passed by two more beds then stepped on a sharp object, yelped and slipped on his pillow and landed on the ground. His face lay in the sharp pieces of glass and he felt somewhat stupid.  
  
Draco awoke to the sounds of falling and yelping. He shot out of bed and glanced at Harry's bed. Nothing. He looked down the row and gasped as he saw Harry in a jumbled mess of pillow, glass, and blood.  
  
"Harry!" Draco ran over to the bloody pile of Potter and picked him out of the mess of potion and glass.  
  
"Draco," Harry said holding on to the boy and shaking. "I thought I was going to lie there forever. It's so dark and there's nothing. I can feel you, I can hear you breathing, but I can't see you Draco. And I didn't want to move around."  
  
"What were you trying to do?" Draco asked concerned. "Why didn't you wake me up?"  
  
"I was trying to go to the bathroom." Harry replied snuggling into Draco and getting blood on Draco's robes. Draco didn't notice, "And I didn't know if you were still here."  
  
"Well let's get you to the bathroom and then I'll get Madame Pompfrey."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Draco carried Harry, much to Harry's embarassment, to the bathroom and waited outside as the boy fumbled around. Draco helped him back to his bed and ran to get Madame Pompfrey.  
  
"Well when I woke up Potter was on the floor with blood all over his face and he had knocked some potion onto the floor. When I picked the idiot out of the mess, I couldn't just leave him there, he clung to me like a child and that's how his blood got on my shirt."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy," Madame Pompfrey said sharply, "Mr. Potter is going through a difficult time right now and doesn't need your derogatory comments. Oh dear."  
  
Draco stopped in his tracks. He tried not to laugh. Potter had knocked over the bleach. Half of his hair was blonde and the other half was the normal jet black.  
  
"Do not say a word Mr. Malfoy." Madame Pompfrey ordered. Draco rolled his eyes. He didn't want to hurt Harry's feelings or anything but he looked ridiculous.  
  
"Well you sure did a number on yourself Mr. Potter." Madame Pompfrey said as she cleaned the cuts up, "Some of these are too deep to heal with magic, you'll have to wait for them to heal normally."  
  
"Okay," Harry said sullenly.  
  
Madame Pompfrey patted him on the head like a dog and stood up to leave, "Now Harry no more trying to do things by yourself. Draco I want you to sleep in this bed next to him." Madame Pompfrey conjured up a bed about two inches from Harry's, "Now Harry if you need anything wake up Draco and he will help you out. Won't you Draco?" She gave him a stern no nonsense look.  
  
"This is ridiculous." Draco protested.  
  
"Can't I just go to my dorms and bother Ron?" Harry pleaded.  
  
"Goodnight children."  
  
Draco smiled after she left and jumped into bed.  
  
"This is great Harry!" he said and he put his hand on Harry's cheek.  
  
Harry smiled and reached out a hand for Draco, "I guess."  
  
"Now I can do all sorts of things to you and you won't be able to see them coming."  
  
"That's evil of you."  
  
"What did you expect? For me to ask permission to take advantage of you? Come on now Potter. Get with the times." 


	12. I Want This Right In Your Ear

Physical  
  
By Trephinia Cealyn  
  
Author's Note: I am SUCH a lazy author. I need someone to poke me with a spoon to get these chapters out.  
  
Chapter 12 | I Want This Right In Your Ear  
  
Draco couldn't help it.  
  
It was just too funny.  
  
I mean, the kid had bleached half his head.  
  
What was he supposed to do ignore it?  
  
And poor Harry, could barely make it around in the Infirmary.   
  
Draco hated to watch him stumble around.  
  
Bumping things over.  
  
But it was too funny. And he laughed.  
  
And he watched Harry's mouth droop at the corners.  
  
But he couldn't tell him what was wrong.   
  
He loved him to much for that.  
  
So Draco laughed.  
  
But what he really wanted to do was smother the boy in kisses. To take Harry's head in his hands and drown him in kisses. To nibble on his bottom lip until Harry groaned and begged him for more. To tease him with his tongue and then attack him fiercly with no mercy until Harry's could barely stand anymore and he was muttering under his breath words that no one could quite understand. To take him and make him completly his own. To use his tongue to launch a battle against the milky white skin on his smooth skin. To nibble and suck his earlobes. To adorn Harry with all of his wishes. To take away the hurt of his blindness. To make him forget for even one moment his fears.  
  
Harry would touch his face when they were alone.  
  
His hands would linger on Draco's arms.   
  
He would sit closer than he ever did before.   
  
He got nervous if Draco got to quiet.   
  
Constantly asking if he was still there.  
  
He gripped Draco's hand tightly and laid his head on Draco's lap.  
  
He was restless but he couldn't move anywhere.  
  
He felt lame.  
  
He wanted to scream.  
  
Everything was numb.  
  
No color, no light.  
  
Darkness, a blanket of darkness.  
  
It made him cold.   
  
Harry wanted Draco to kiss him. He wanted to know why Draco was constantly laughing at him. He wanted to see Draco's face again. He started to forget the color of Draco's eyes, the way they lit up when Harry would do certain things with his tongue. He started to forget the color of Draco's hair. All of the colors were slipping out of his reach. He felt alone. Even if Draco were next to him. Even if he held Draco's hand. He felt alone, and like there was no one else in the world who could help him out. He wanted to lie in Draco's arms and listen to his heart beat and feel his chest move up and down, up and down. He wanted to lose himself in the passion of their kissing. He never wanted to let go. He wanted everything. He wanted to see Draco's face, his hands, everything about him. 


	13. You Let Me Feel Your Danger

Physical  
  
By Trephinia Cealyn  
  
A/N: I love Harry/Draco pairings so much. Don't you? OF COURSE YOU DO!!!  
  
Chapter 13 | You Let Me Feel Your Danger  
  
Draco felt like crap.   
  
He had a throbbing headache, he had to find and kill Pansy, and he hurt from his fall. But worst of all was that Madame Pomfrey kicked him out of the Infirmary.  
  
He was being "insenstive to Harry's needs" as an "injured person" and that he would be "fine on his own" in the common room.   
  
He wanted to hurt something, to break someone. He had to find Pansy and kill her.  
  
Stupid slut.   
  
It was all her fault.  
  
Her fault Harry was in that condition.   
  
Her fault Draco was in the condition he was in.   
  
Her fault Draco had a headache.  
  
Everything was Pansy's fault.  
  
If he didn't find, and destroy, her soon. He would have to hurt an innocent bystander. The idea didn't really appeal to him but at the current moment just hurting something would be satisfactory and whether or not it was Pansy or some passerby, Draco could care less.  
  
She was lucky she didn't mar Harry's beautiful face. Then Draco really would kill her.   
  
"Oh Draco!" Pansy squealed throwing her arms around his neck and pushing her hips towards him, in hopes of gaining a postive reaction, "I'm so glad I found you! Did you hear about what I did to Potter?"  
  
Draco grinned, a sort of sadistic grin, and moved his body towards her then backed her against the wall.  
  
"Tell me more." he growled, sounding seductive in sense of te word. HIs hands, however, where closing around her wrists, pinning her against the wall.  
  
Pansy giggled and continued, "Well I pushed Potter down the stairs, and then I kicked him a bit. Oh Draco that hur--"  
  
"You kicked him?" Draco moved his hand around her throat and started to push her into the wall, lightly at first and then with increasing pressure until she gasped and started to pull on his hand, "Pansy, Pansy, Pansy..." and each time he said her name he pulled her neck back and slammed it into the wall.  
  
"Yes?" Pansy chocked out after he released her. He still held her hands above her head, trapping her.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you? Potter is mine. You do not touch him. He is my target, my victim. I'm the only one who touches, or plots against, Potter. If you lay a finger on him again you'll be flying down the stairs next." Draco stared into her eyes grinning malichiously.  
  
"But..." Pansy said reaching forward, one hand clutched around her throat, pulling on her sleeve.  
  
"No!" Draco hissed and slapped her hand away. He pushed her to the ground and closed his hand around her throat again, pinning her to the floor. "No buts. This isn't up for debate, or negotiation this is final. Potter is mine." He emphasized his last statement by slamming her head into the floor again.  
  
"Yes Draco." Pansy whimpered in defeat. She curled up on the floor.  
  
"And Pansy," Draco whispered pulling her up roughly, "if you don't like that. I'm sure that my father wouldn't mind backing me up on it. So keep your nose out of my affairs. If you know what's good for you." He spat at her.  
  
"Yes Draco." Pansy said meekly not looking up at him.  
  
"Oh and one other thing..." Draco cocked his head to one side and smiled.  
  
"Yes?" she said rather hopefully.  
  
"Don't think you are getting away without a punishment, darling." He smirked and started to walk away signaling to Crabbe and Goyle who had been waiting in the background.  
  
"Draco!" Pansy shrieked as the two goons started their approach, "Draco! Draco!" She screamed as they dragged her away. Draco lit a cigarette and smiled at her waving, "Please Draco!? No!"  
  
Draco walked, with a bounce to his step, towards the infirmary. 


	14. I'll Let You Make This Feeling Clear Her...

Physical  
  
By Trephinia Cealyn  
  
A/N: This goes out to all my reviewers who stick with me even though I take forever to write the next chapters. I love you guys! And for calling this story brilliant, cuz it's not... but I love you for it anyway.  
  
And trust me... Harry Potter will not be blind for ever... at least not to love. ^.~ Don't hate me... I'm just your friendly author! And please please please tell me about your fics! I love a good slash! And tell me any ideas you have... I'm lacking in the plot department!  
  
Chapter 14 | I'll Let You Make This Feeling Clear Here  
  
Harry Potter could not navigate the hallways. No matter how hard he tried, or how much people helped him, he couldn't do it. He'd been in this school for 5 years but he didn't know his way around. The moving staircases, threw him off and they seemed to take pleasure in it now that he was blind, Peeves loved to torture him, and Professer Snape seemed especially happy to asign him detention after detention for being late.  
  
And Harry could not for the life of him find his way to the common room. Which is where he was hopefully headed right now.  
  
"Are you lost?" someone asked, a girl by the sound of it, Harry thought. "I could help you."  
  
"Erm, I'm looking for the Gryffindor common room." Harry replied looking in the direction of the voice, he hoped.  
  
"It's this way," The girl said taking hold of his arm and leading him the opposite way.  
  
"Are you a Gryffindor too?" Harry inquired.  
  
"No." The girl responded turning right.  
  
"Ravenclaw?" Harry prodded for answers.  
  
The girl paused as if thinking about it, "Yea...."  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, who are you?" Harry almost tripped and felt the floor getting softer. And he thought he smelled grass.  
  
"I think you should guess Harry... it's much more interesting that way." The girl said coyly.  
  
Harry remained silent, and figured that his feet were sinking into the floorboards because of the castle playing tricks on him, "I have no idea."  
  
"Come on Harry think about it." The girl prompted, "Think really hard."  
  
"I really have no idea." Harry responded.  
  
"Well just don't forget me when you regain your sight." She said firmly and giggled.  
  
"If I regain my site." Harry muttered.  
  
"If you do," she whispered, "here we are. Just step towards the picture and say the password." She let go of his arm and pushed him foward a bit.  
  
Harry took three steps foward and started to fall. There was a loud splash and his robes were soaked.  
  
"See you later Potter. If you can swim in those soaked rags."  
  
"Wait come back!" Harry yelled kicking frantically. He had no idea which way the shore was and wasn't sure where the end of the dock was so he could at least grab onto it and maybe haul himself out. "Please..." he heard footsteps walking away. He figured it would be better to just try and tread water than swimming into deeper water. "HELP." He searched for his wand but remembered he had it taken away by McGonagall because he couldn't aim right.  
  
Harry kept kicking and took off his robe carefully. Then he kicked off his shoes took his pants and shirt off and hoped he'd stay alive. "The Boy Who Drowned." Harry mused and paddled in hopefully small circles. Then tried to float on his back.  
  
"It feels like rain." He muttered floating. There was a loud crack, "Was that thunder?" Harry started to panick. "It would give new meaning to my scar.... The Boy who Got Electrocuted." he laughed half-heartedly. And kicked some more.  
  
  
  
*  
  
Draco was worried. He was waiting for Harry outside the Gryffindor Common Room, and had been since the end of Potions. He watched as Ron and Hermione went by noting that Harry had detention with Snape, and was getting worried.   
  
Draco left towards the Dungeons hoping to see him on his way. He peeked into the Potions room and he saw the Professer but no Potter.  
  
"How was detention with Potter Professer?" Draco said peeping his head in.  
  
"He never showed up the little brat." Snape growled.  
  
Draco tried to look angered, "I'll find him and bring him to you sir."  
  
Snape nodded uncaring.  
  
Draco was panicking. He needed to find Potter. As he headed down hallways and corridors, he saw Pansy laughing with her friends and gesturing to the outdoors.  
  
"Hello ladies." Draco said very casually, "If I may speak with Pansy alone."  
  
They giggled and scampered off. Pansy avoided his eyes.  
  
"What did you do with him?" Draco demanded in a quiet voice.  
  
Pansy smirked and then laughed. "Why do you care? He's gone now. And I will be revered among the Death Eaters."  
  
Draco clapped his hand over her mouth, "Are you insane? You never mention those words in this castle, there are spies all over."  
  
"Whatever Draco." Pansy said with a flip of her hair.  
  
Draco grabbed her arm and squeezed it hard, "I want to see proof that he's dead. Where is he?"  
  
"At the lake." she said nonchalantly. "He was bobbing lifelessly when I saw him last, a little bit of kicking."  
  
Draco hit her hard across the mouth sending her flying, "That is for disobeying me." He snapped his fingers and Crabbe and Goyle appeared, "She didn't learn her lesson last time boys. This time I want it so she won't be able to charm away the bruises. Understood?"  
  
They nodded and dragged her away. Draco ran off towards the exit stripping at he neared the lake. He heard some faint splashing and swam in that direction.  
  
He reached Harry just as he was starting to sink. Grabbing him under his arms and hauling him up, Draco started to swim back to the shore. Luckily Harry was still breathing and Draco could feel a definite pulse as he swam back.  
  
"Harry..." Draco shook him lightly and the boy's eyes fluttered open, but he looked off to the right of Draco.  
  
"Draco," Harry coughed out, "Am I dead? Is this heaven? Are you an angel?"  
  
"No no no you aren't dead!" Draco laughed and hugged him, "I will kill Pansy for this."  
  
"That was Pansy." Harry muttered. "I'm cold Draco."  
  
"I'll get you inside right away."  
  
"Draco, I was thinking." Harry said as Draco carried him to the castle wrapped in Draco's cloak, Draco had on his own robes.  
  
"Mmmmhmm?"   
  
"Erm... well since I was so close to death twice I wanted to tell you that I erm... I well... I ummm... er... love you. And I didn't want to die without you knowing that." Harry wrapped his arms tighter around Draco's neck, "I love you." He murmered again and then snuggled into Draco's chest and fell asleep. 


	15. I Want the Touch Of Your Charms

Physical   
  
By: Trephinia Cealyn  
  
A/N: Thanks to all my lovely reviewers, seriously... I wouldn't update without you kids! :)  
  
Chapter 15 | I Want the Touch Of Your Charms  
  
Pansy was a wreck. Her face was black and blue, her lips were puffed up, her arms were scratched, and she had handprints on her upper arms. And they weren't quite done with her yet.  
  
"I think she's had enough." Goyle said uncertainly, gripping her upper arms tightly holding her up.  
  
Crabbe scratched his head, "Draco said he didn't want her to be able to charm it away."  
  
"Why don't we let her charm as much as she can away and then start again?" Goyle suggested.  
  
Crabbe held his chin in one hand and glared at Pansy, "No we'd better charm them... she's quick and good with hexes."  
  
Pansy hung her head dejectedly.  
  
"What charms do we use?" Goyle said pulling his wand out.  
  
Pansy gulped and struggled trying to get away.  
  
"I dunno just wave your wand a bit and poke the wounds. We'll hope for the best." Crabbe said.  
  
*  
  
Draco somehow managed to sneak Harry past Goyle and Crabber who were trying to unsucceedingly to heal Pansy and beat her up at the same time, past everyone in the common room, and past Professer Snape. He was quite proud of himself when he got Harry safely to the 5th year boys' dormitory, and luckily no one was inside.  
  
He laid Harry down gently on his bed and put him in a pair of his pajamas and lent Harry a dry pair of boxers. While making the switch Draco had to excercise complete self control in not taking advantage of Harry in his weakened state.  
  
"Draco..." Harry murmered and curled up with one of the pillows. Draco quickly put on his pajamas too and slid into bed next to Harry. He carefully pried the pillow away and then pulled Harry into his arms.  
  
"Shh," Draco whispered running his fingers through Harry's hair, "It'll be okay, I'll never let Pansy touch you again."  
  
"That's nice," Harry murmered and he snuggled closer to Draco.  
  
Draco paused and took a deep breath, "I love you too Harry Potter."  
  
"I don't want to go to class Hermione," Harry mumbled. Draco laughed and pulled him closer.  
  
"It's okay now Harry, go to sleep."  
  
*  
  
Harry awoke to sounds of loud noises, shouting, and having a hand covering his mouth.  
  
"Harry be very quit," Draco whispered, "You are in my dorms and they don't know you are here. Just stay still and when they leave I'll take you back to your common rooms."  
  
Harry nodded but was very frightened. He waited for what seemed like forever. Finally Draco removed his hand and pushed the curtains back.   
  
"Okay Harry let's get you back to your common rooms." Draco said pulling some clothes on.  
  
Harry sat up rather quickly without realizing he was on the edge of the bed and he fell off smacking his head hard against Draco's trunk, and then on the floor.  
  
"Ouch..." Harry groaned. His eyes were shut tight and he was trying not to scream in pain.  
  
Draco immediatly stooped to his side and rolled Harry over, "Are you okay?"  
  
Harry hissed, "My head kills."   
  
Draco frowned and squinted. His forehead seemed to be bleeding. He watched as Harry opened his eyes.  
  
"Draco!" Harry yelled forgetting where he was. "Draco where are my glasses?!"  
  
"Harry what are you talking about?" Draco whispered looking at him with concern. "You don't need them, you are blind remember."  
  
"My glasses Draco! I need them!"  
  
A/N - Part 2: Sorry about the cliffies... But I'm sure you can figure this one out. 


	16. The Heat of Your Breath

Physical  
  
By: Trephinia Cealyn  
  
A/N: Yes it took forever, yes it's short, yes it'll probably take forever again. Give me a break people I'm a senior in High School trying DESPERATLY to pass let alone keep up with my writing. Sorry kids. It's going to be a while until the next one. However if you would like to "gang up" on me and try to get some motivation my way email hhryah@mac.com and tell her to kick my butt in school and make me update. She knows me, we eat lunch together sometimes and she has a vested interest in this story (SHE READS IT) and would probably help you help me write more Physi... until next time... LOVE THE SLASH KIDS!  
  
Chapter 16 | The Heat of Your Breath  
  
Draco handed Harry his glasses, still utterly confused about why on earth Harry would need his glasses, especially because Harry was still blind. Blind people do not need glasses, they need seeing eye dogs. However Draco loved Harry and wasn't about to tell him, No Harry you are blind you do not need your glasses and therefore I will not give them to you. However Draco would ask Harry why on earth he needed his glasses.   
  
"Erm... Harry, why do you need your glasses?"  
  
"To see with."  
  
"But you are blind."  
  
"No no no I can see now."  
  
Draco looked at Harry. He looked at Harry's glasses. He looked back at Harry and moved very close to him staring into his eyes. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure." Harry said pulling back from Draco and squinting.  
  
"Prove it!" Draco demanded. He jumped up off the bed ran to the other end of the room and held up his hand. "How many fingers am I holding up?"  
  
"Draco this is ridiculous." Harry said getting up and walking over to him. He pulled Draco into a grab and kiss. Where the initiating party grabs the intended party into a tight hug and breath stealing kiss leaving the intended party gasping for air. This is what caused Draco to seize up and hyperventilate. "Draco! Draco I'm sorry... please stop dying!!" Harry yelled shaking Draco.  
  
"I'm fine," he weezed. He smiled at Harry, "I'm glad..." he coughed, "that you..." he hacked, "can see again," he sputtered.  
  
"Me too," Harry laid his head on Draco's lap.  
  
Draco patted Harry's head, comfortingly, and then haulde him up. "Come on sleepy head," he said in a very un-Draco-like manner, "you have to get to class and I have to get you there without letting them notice that you were in my rooms last night. Okay?"  
  
"Mmmm hmmm," Harry said nuzzling into Draco's chest. (Not helping Draco get him ready in the slightest.) "You smell nice."   
  
Draco coughed and tried not to rape him right on the spot and he gently helped Harry to get dressed, as Harry was being somewhat uncooperative in his newly visioned state.  
  
"You look just as good as I remember." Harry said wrapping his arms around Draco's neck and grinding his hips into Draco's.  
  
"Okay!" Draco said pulling away and shoving Harry through the door. "Off to classes you go kiddo!"  
  
"I resent that." Harry muttered darkly. 


	17. I Want to Say All Those Things

Physical  
  
By: Trephinia "Slacker" Cealyn  
  
A/N: I'm FORCING this one out. And I'm going to try and write it tonight (4/22) if it's posted anytime after 4/24 you have my permission to virtually SMACK me upside the head. Remember after 4/24 posting wise not your reading it wise.  
  
Chapter 17 | I Want to Say All Those Things   
  
Draco and Harry were getting along well, at least at face-value. They portrayed all outward signs of happiness and relative relationship bliss. However things were not all well in the land of Draco and Harry. They had tiny, almost constant, fights that were really insignificant on their own, but when stacked up beside other insignificant squabbles the bickering added up. It became a regular sight in the Hogwarts hallways to see Draco and Harry touching slightly, maybe even holding hands, but to their close friends, well to Ron and Hermione, things were amiss. They would pick at eachother about simple things. Ron found these arguments greatly amusing, Hermione and Ginny much less so.   
  
Draco of course would get defensive about the whole thing if Hermione were to bring it up around him. He would start to attack her even though she would only be trying to help them. And Harry, well when not around Draco, Harry seemed positivly dismal. Ron could not snap him out of his pessimistic and depressed mood, not even a rousing game of Wizard chess would snap "The Boy Who Shagged Draco Malfoy" out of his lull. Ginny had other, seemingly more effective methods, one would be to cause a ginormous fight between Draco and Harry to get them to release the tension, which always ended in Draco storming out and Harry verging on suicidal, another Ginny-method would be to talk to each of them calmly and rationally getting them to talk about whatever bothered them about the other party agreeing, and commenting, on their complaints--which usually ended in Ginny crying as Draco chewed her out about "playing both sides." Ginny ceased interferance when Harry and Draco cornered her and told her, and I quote, "To mind your own fucking business."--Harry, and "Stay the fuck away from me Weasel-brat,"--Draco.  
  
All in all it was a very uncomfortable, but interesting, time in the Hogwarts hallways.  
  
Harry lightly played with Draco's hair, happy for that one moment the boy wasn't making snide remarks about his heritage, "Draco... do you... if there... something you need to get off your chest?"  
  
"Harry have you been talking to Ginny again?" Draco asked testily.  
  
Harry grimaced and shut his mouth, for a little while at least.  
  
"Harry answer me." Draco demanded pulling away and turning to face his boyfriend.  
  
Harry frowned and replied, "No." He paused and pursed his lips, "But you have been acting really nasty towards me."  
  
"Oh Merlin Potter!" Draco hissed standing up, "Don't get all teary, emotional, and 'let's find out what's really bothering us' on me." Draco crossed his arms huffily and leaned against the school wall. They were outside during one of the free periods.  
  
Harry looked down at his hands and was considering dropping the subject, but he really wanted to know what was wrong with Draco, "I'm not getting teary or emotional, but I do want to know what is bothering you. All you want to do is kiss and stuff. We never talk about things or just..."  
  
"Talk about things," Draco scoffed cutting him off, "What is there to talk about? What's wrong with just wanting to kiss you?"  
  
"Don't you want a relationship that isn't based on purely..."  
  
"Don't feed me that garbage Harry." Draco said angrily. "You know this can't work out. You know as well as I do that Hermione and Ron are waiting for you to get bored with me and then they will stop pretending to be nice to me. You know it. So don't act like everything is all fine."  
  
"Draco I thought you..."  
  
"What? You thought I loved you? Well yeah I do but how far is love going to get us when I'm a Death Eater and you are off slaughtering them."  
  
"You don't have to..."  
  
"Harry I know what you are going to say. This is why we don't talk anymore, because we have nothing to talk about. This is why I only ever kiss you. I'm going to have to get married, probably to Pansy, I'm going to be a Death Eater, like my father, and we are going to end up fighting. That's the way the world works buddy."  
  
"But it doesn't have to be that way."  
  
"Maybe it doesn't in some sort of fantasy dreamland where I defy my father and then we can go and be happy or whatever. However, I'm concerned with staying alive and although that happy dreamland appeals to me it just isn't going to be reality, and don't feed me that crap about like 'let's make our own reality.' That bullshit isn't going to work on me. We aren't going to be together after Hogwarts, maybe even after this year, so you can either enjoy the time we have and not clutter it up with talking about things that will never happen, or we can just go our own separate ways now."  
  
"Draco it doesn't..."  
  
Draco cut him off again, "Dammit Potter." He yelled and turned away, "Look, I'm not saying I like that things are working out this way. I'm not saying I want them to be this way. All I'm saying is that yes I do love you but no it can't be like that forever. There is going to be a point where I'm going to have to forget about the love we have. If I don't I'm going to die. I'd rather be alive and remember the times we had then be dead and wish I was alive. I don't want to end up like Nick."  
  
"Draco will you please let me finish a sentance."  
  
Draco shook his head and turned around and walked into Harry's arms. "Could you just hold me really tight?" he whispered. Harry felt him shaking, "I just don't want to talk right now... okay?"  
  
"Alright." Harry said holding onto Draco for all that he was worth, "We won't talk right now." 


	18. That Would Be Better Unsaid, No

Physical   
  
By: Trephinia Cealyn  
  
A/N: I can't believe I wrote three chapters in one week. That is amazing, a personal best for me. You know I've had the name Trephinia Cealyn for a while, and I've wrote upwards of 10 partially complete and 4 fully complete fanfictions with this name and I think that Physical is my most popular fic. It's the one I've put the most effort into, I've cared about it the most, and I've written mostly by myself. My other three fics that I've written I do not really have as much caring for them as I care about Physical. I think that would mean that I appreciate reviews for my Physical more than any other fiction. Therefore, that being said, I think you should review this ASAP. Or else you and I will have some 'unfinished business' and I promise that if I don't review in a proper time span, that you can visit me in my 'hizzy' and demand fictional retribution. Thank you and enjoy the slashiness to come from the brain, and imagination, of Sarah 'Trephinia Cealyn' McKinney. Thanks again!  
  
Chapter 18 | That Would Be Better Unsaid, No  
  
Harry was getting a little bit miffed about the whole Draco being unsure about thier relationship and not wanting to talk about it thing. In fact he was pretty freakin' pissed off about the whole huge problem with Draco being silly and unreasonable about everything in their relationship. Harry, he loved kissing Draco, but he also loved to talk with Draco about the things that bothered him. Now that may make him seem like some sort of threapist or something but in all reality and actuallity he just loved Draco, because Draco was drop dead sexy, and he thought that although kissing was fun and interesting and all that jazz, if you are on unhappy terms with the person that you are kissing then you will be unhappy with the kissing. So although in normal circumstances when Harry and Draco were not having relationship problems Harry would love to be only concerned with kissing Draco when they are having relationship problems Harry would rather be off disecting his splein.  
  
This of course made a very interesting conversation one day when Harry snapped. And by 'snapped' I mean he flipped his shit. And by 'flipped his shit' I mean he literally freaked out on Draco, and of course in the tradition of freaking out the freaked out upon party, in this case Draco Malfoy, freaked out back on the freaking party, in this case Harry Potter, resulting in a icky mess of relationalship problems in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
"What?!" Draco shrieked sounding not unlike your average schoolgirl, "You did not just compare my kissing to disecting your own splein."  
  
Harry took a deep breath and then feeling pretty upset about Draco's unfair interpretation about his mild comment made to start some conversation also erupted into a shrieking schoolgirl mess, "Draco I did not compare your kissing to my body parts being disected! All I said was that when I kiss you and I'm mad at you I'd rather be doing something else."  
  
"So I'm not a good enough kisser for you?" Draco knew he was being unreasonable but he took joy in his unreasonability and in that matter continued with his unreasonable attacks. "If I'm such a bad kisser Harry then why are we even still together? Why don't I just go and shag Neville maybe he would like my kissing better since he hasn't gotten any from anyone else!"  
  
Harry of course was inflamed by this suggestion but not to be outdone by King of Drama Draco he said the one thing he would regret for most likely the rest of his life, "Fine Draco, if that's the way you want it. Let's just put an end to this silly trivial relationship. I can probably go find someone who has more substance floating around in their brain that your philosophy on dating which is 'let's just kiss and shag.'"  
  
Draco looked shocked for one split second but it was not in the Malfoy nature to actual act on their confusion, "Are you saying that you are breaking up with me?"  
  
Harry knew at this point he should say no walk away and try and reason with him when they were both cooled down more, "Why Draco Malfoy that's exactly what I am saying!"  
  
Draco was still in utter shock and confusion but he played it cool, "I can't fucking believe you Potter, you had me, the best catch in Hogwarts and you are giving that all up for what? Seamus?"  
  
"Maybe," Harry shrugged noncommittedly, equally as shocked and confused, "Hopefully he'll be a better conversationalist than you."  
  
"Oh this is just too fucking special," Draco shouted, "Fine Potter," he said and he started to walk away, "If that's the way you want it..."  
  
"That's the way Draco."  
  
"Then FINE! Fine, fine fine." Draco turned and walked calmly away from Harry but once he turned down a different hall he started to run and he ran until he ran into the one person whom he thought would be able to understand and make sense of the whole thing. Ginny Weasley.  
  
In fact he bumped into Ginny which made he go sprawling across the floor in a papery booky mess.   
  
"Sorry Ginny," he mumbled, trying to keep back the tears because one of the golden rules to being a Malfoy is never crying ever.  
  
Ginny looked at him strangly, they hadn't talked since he called her a Weasel brat, "Draco are you alright?"  
  
"No," he said shortly, he found the less he talked when emotionally stressed, and the less he actually looked at a person, the less likely he was to cry, "Erm... Harry just well I kinda made him and we broke up."   
  
Ginny gasped and redropped the papers and books she had just picked up but she had forgotten all that and was too busy throwing her arms around Draco and hugging him, "I'm so sorry Draco I know how much he meant to you and how you probably did something incredibly stupid and how you are going to yell at me for saying all this but you silly stupid littly Malfoy!"  
  
Draco couldn't care less about what she was saying just that he was trying to not cry in front of a Weasley. "I did say some pretty dumb things but he didn't help at all."  
  
"I'm sure he didn't, " Ginny pulled away and looked Draco firmly in the eye. "You can cry if you want Draco I won't tell anyone especially Harry."  
  
"I'm not going to cry."  
  
"Good," Ginny said and then teared up for him, "Oh Draco you two were so cute together! I told you that you should have talked to him more! What happened?"  
  
"I don't really want to talk about it..."  
  
"Draco that's what caused this whole mess, you not wanting to talk about anything! That's what made Harry so concerned about you and about your relationship. You know Harry might have been the one to break up with you but you are the one whose fault it really is."  
  
"Gee thanks Ginny."   
  
"Draco I'm sorry but I think you need to hear all this. I really do. Now come on and tell me everything that happened."  
  
So Draco sat her down and told her all about his bad reactions to everything Harry said and Harry's breaking up with him although Draco could tell that Harry didn't want to say what he said but Draco couldn't help saying what he said afterwards. It all had turned into one big ugly mess and Draco was feeling pretty crappy but that wasn't anything compared to what Harry felt, and what he was doing.  
  
"Harry I want you to put the knife down and talk to me rationally and calmly." Ron said this very slowly as he inched toward Harry.  
  
Harry was holding the knife rather haphazardly, he didn't really look like he was going to cut himself or anything but Ron wasn't too sure, "Look Ron, I told you that you should have mastered the Accio charm because then you could just Accio this knife away from me."  
  
"Is this some sort of trick you and Hermione came up with to get me to master the charm?" Ron asked puzzled for a moment.  
  
Harry glared at him, "No this isn't a trick to get you to master--Ron I broke up with Draco."  
  
"That's wonderful Harry!" Ron said and in his moment of happiness he completely forgot about the knife and walked right into it as he was trying to hug Harry. "Harry..." Ron said looking up at Harry and then down at the knife buried in his gut, "I just stabbed myself."  
  
"Shit Ron!" Harry yelled laying him down on the bathroom floor and panicking, "HERMIONE!" He shouted running out into the hall. Hermione heard his shout in the Common Room and since it was so bloodcurling, she came running.   
  
"Harry what's wrong?" she said runing up the stairs with a few concerned onlookers following,   
  
"Hermione," he gasped pulling her towards the bathroom, "Hermione I just well Ron just and he's been stabbed."  
  
Hermione screamed. Ron bled. Harry panicked. Draco cried. And Ginny had no idea that her brother was now bleeding to death on the cold stone tiles in the Gryffindor Fifth Year Boys' Dormitory bathroom as she held Draco's head and spoke softly to the grief stricken boy. 


	19. You're Just Too Physical

Physical  
  
By: Trephinia Cealyn  
  
A/N: Alright I admit my last chapter was a bit odd, I mean I just kinda ended it and I was in a strange mood when I wrote it. I knew I was going to have Draco and Harry break up somewhere along the lines and I knew something bad would have to happen to get them to see eachother again but I didn't quite know what kind of bad thing could happen. And then I though, well Harry or Draco accidentally stabs someone, or they stab themself out of Harry's idiocy then that would be better than any random thing happening. Harry's picking up of the dagger was a cry of help he wanted to talk about Draco with someone but he didn't know how because the only two people he could go to happened to hate Draco. So he went with another more extravegant way of getting them to listen and as this chapter will deal with it he will probably beat himself up.  
  
This is the last chapter before the epilogue so a lot of things will come to a head and it could possibly be longer than the other chapters, hopefully.  
  
Chapter 19 | You're Just Too Physical  
  
Harry sat with his head in his hands. He was muttering to himself and from Hermione's estimation that were not very good things, and they were concerned mostly with Harry's intelligence level. Just as Hermione was about to yell at him to shut up the makeshift 'Operating Room' door swung open and Madame Pompfrey stode out, medical robes billowing.   
  
"Mr. Potter," she said coming to a halt in front of him. Harry stood up slowly and winced as if he was expecting a blow. "Mr. Weasley is in very critical condition but we think he should make it, however you were playing a very dangerous game waving a knife around like that."  
  
"I didn't think anyone would get hurt," he mumbled sitting back down in his chair, a mix of relief and dread. What would Molly Weasley say?  
  
Just then the Infirmary door burst open and a very livid Ginny strode through. Draco was right on her trail and although he saw Harry he pretended he wasn't there as he took a seat next to him.  
  
"I was wondering how long it would be before you showed up Miss Weasley," Pompfrey said from her desk. "You cannot see your brother right now, he is sleeping."  
  
"Oh that's okay," Ginny said flippantly, "I just wanted to see Harry." She turned towards him. Harry had never seen he look that way. He backed into his chair as if he were trying to get away from her. "Can I please speak to you outside Harry?" She said in a very bright voice which Harry thought odd but he nodded and followed her outside. Once out in the hallway Ginny erupted and shrieked at him in an incoherent manner for five minutes. Harry backed away, trying to make a run for it.  
  
"You listen to me Harry Potter," she whispered after she had gotten calmed down a little she was pacing towards him as if stalking her prey, "It wasn't enough for you to hurt Draco like that but then you had to go and let my brother stab himself like some idiot! What on earth were you doing with a knife? Everyone knows you would never kill yourself so of course Ron didn't take you seriously! Hary Potter you are in so much trouble with me right now I think I could scream!"  
  
Harry opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off... by thrown herself at him and pinning him against the wall.  
  
"This is what is going to happen. You are going back in there and you are going to talk to Draco. He's ready to talk but he's only going to do it if you talk to him first. And you are going to apologize to him for being a big bloody git! And I don't care if it's his fault, which it is and he knows it, you are going to apologize anyway just because I want you to!" Ginny huffed and then she put her head on Harry's chest, "Is he going to be okay?" She whispered quietly and then she started to cry softly.  
  
"He'll be fine." Harry said reassuringly patting her head akwardly, "Madame Pomfrey just said so."  
  
"Good," she wiped the tears from her face, "Now go talk to Draco."  
  
"Could you just send him out here?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
"Oh I suppose so," Ginny flashed a brief smile that didn't reach her lips and flounced into the Infirmary. A few minutes later she shoved Draco out and slammed the door behind him.  
  
"Draco," Harry whisepered under his breath. He walked over to him and stood akwardly not knowing what to do or say. "Draco I'm sorry, I acted like a complete idiot. I don't want to break up with you, I never have. I'm sorry."  
  
"That was a terrible apology Harry." Draco muttered. He was looking at the floor and Harry thoguht he saw a brief smile on his lips. "But it's accepted."  
  
"Draco," Harry pulled the boy towards him rather roughly and kissed him softly on the top of his head. Draco stayed rather limp in his arms but Harry kept kissing him all over, his neck, his lips and Draco slowly opened them to Harry's touch. They kissed for a few minutes and then Draco pulled away looking kind of sheepish.  
  
"Harry I'm sorry too. It was partially my fault and I never talked to you about anything but I'm ready to talk now." Draco looked back at the ground, "And I've decided that although I love you and I really care about you. We can't be together. I'm sorry Harry." Draco kissed Harry one final time on the lips and then walked away leaving Harry rather stunned and wishing he was the one lying on the hospital bed bleeding to death.  
  
"Don't you walk away from me Draco Malfoy!" Harry yelled after him, "Don't you dare walk away!" He was screaming like a banshee but he didn't care, "We aren't through yet! I promise you that now get back here!"  
  
Ginny was running out of the Infirmary trying to shush him but Harry was still screaming and then finally he collapsed on the ground shaking violently but not crying or screaming. Ginny sighed and kneeled down next to him.   
  
"Harry..." she prodded tentatively. Harry shook his head violently and curled into a little ball. "Harry I'm sorry." Ginny said this very quietly, "I knew what he was going to say. I'm terribly sorry. But don't you see it's for the best."  
  
"No." Harry shouted, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no..." he was rambling.  
  
Ginny sighed and stroked his hair, it always made her feel better when she was sad as a little girl so why not Harry, she heard him whimper and she suddenly felt awful. "Harry I'm so sorry. I know how much you cared about him but he was going to be killled. His father knows Harry. His father told him in not so many words that if he kept it up he would be dead."  
  
Harry gulped and slowly sat up, "But there are--he could have, we and oh Ginny..." he laid his head in her lap and clenched his hands in her skirt. Ginny felt rather akward but didn't say anything. "I love him Ginny." Harry seemed to be talking to himself although he addressed her, "I really did, we could have gotten through this, Dumbledore would have given him protection and..."  
  
"Harry," Ginny took a deep breath, "Harry if you loved him all that much why would it have to be Dumbledore giving him protection." She gulped, not wanting to say it but she promised Draco, "Why can't it be you that get protection from Draco? Why can't you join him... join his side?"  
  
"What are you saying?" Harry asked sharply moving away from her.   
  
Ginny sighed, "If you love him that much. So much you would do anything for him. Then you'll go to him. You will become a Death Eater perhaps to be with him."  
  
Harry stared at her. "You are joking. They are evil, I can't, Draco can't!"  
  
"Harry to the sheep the wolf is evil but when you look at it from the wolf's point of view he is only getting dinner."  
  
"So I should become a wolf."  
  
"No, well... if you love Draco... then you don't need my opinion on that."  
  
But Harry had already decided what he would do. He knew in his heart that he couldn't bear to be away from Draco. He knew that it could cost him his life if he went to Lucius Malfoy and asked to be a Death Eater. But if it was all for Draco he could do it. And he would.  
  
Madame Pomfrey eased the door of the Infirmary open. "Ron is up and he'd like to talk to you two, one at a time. Hermione's just finishing up."  
  
Harry stood slowly. "I'll go first." Ginny nodded dumbly. She saw a look in Harry's eyes and she was afraid. She wished she had never said anything.  
  
Harry walked in and saw Ron smiling like an idiot. Clearly not mad at him.  
  
"Jeez Harry that was wicked!" Ron said Harry smiled halfheartedly.  
  
"I'm sorry Ron," Harry said and kept on cutting off Ron, "I'm also sorry that I have to leave Hogwarts. I am going to go and become a--well I'm leaving. I'm going to be with Draco no matter what it takes. I'm sorry."  
  
"Harry-what?!" Ron protested but Harry had run out.  
  
Ginny walked in timidly, "I'm sorry. It's my fault."  
  
"What did you say to him?"  
  
"I told him if he really loved Draco he wouldn't ask that Draco change his life and live with him, but he would change and live with Draco."  
  
"So you basically told him to be a Death Eater?" Ron demanded.  
  
Ginny nodded feeling really dumb. "I'm sorry."  
  
-There's one more chapter after this and then I need to know if you all want a sequel. I know I'm writing one, just tell me if you want it after you've read the last chapter. I know it took a real twist, and even I didn't see it coming. 


	20. To Me

Physical  
  
By: Trephinia Cealyn  
  
A/N: Am I trying to kill everyone? And the answer is a resounding no. Please read chapter 19 it has now been posted. I am not trying to kill everyone. Ron lives, hopefully if you are reading this chapter then you know that, and well Harry I think goes a little nutso. And of course I'd like to reassure you, my dear readers, that everything will work out fine and dandy--but the little people who live in my ear tell me that everything may not work out all right. So in my listening to them I'm forced to write this last chapter. I hope you've had fun, because I know I have, and I hope whenever I get around to writing a sequel there will be people to read it.  
  
Ugh... I hate last chapters. Such a pain!  
  
Chapter 20 | To Me  
  
When Harry told Draco his plans Draco laughed in his face. Draco had regained his cool, indifferent, uncaring air and was very pleased to see that Ginny had in fact told Harry what she promised she would tell him. Draco was slightly surprised that Harry had actually listened and was now consdering joining the 'Dark Side.'  
  
Harry wasn't in the mood to be laughed at and so he promptly punched Draco in the mouth. If asked later why he did it Harry would reply he had no idea, but at that moment in time Draco's laughing face looked very punchable and he just felt like doing it. If that isn't reason enough for you, I don't know what is. Harry would say.  
  
"Ow," Draco complained putting his hand up to his bleeding lip, "Fuck Potter, why'd you go and hit me?"  
  
Harry shrugged. He didn't really have an explanation, "Please tell me why you were laughing at me."  
  
Draco glared at him and wiped the blood away from his mouth, "Well Potter if you were to go up to my father right now and say, 'Please Mr. Malfoy let me join you and be a Death Eater, I really do love your son and I want to be with him.'" Draco scoffed, "He would probably kill you before you could even say all that."  
  
"But that's the truth." Harry protested.  
  
Draco took Harry's face in his hands and held his jaw firmly looking Harry right in the eyes, "Not that I don't appreciate what you are trying to do Potter you are in way over your head. I love you Harry, as much as I hate to admit it but in all reality I think I can forget about it and just go back to hating you."  
  
"Why are you doing this Draco?" Harry asked his eyes looking very sad. "Why are you hurting us?"  
  
"Newsflash Potter there is no 'us,' and there isn't going to be anymore 'us.' Even if you go and join the Death Eaters and betray everyone whose ever loved you especially me, there won't be any us." Draco started to turn away.  
  
"Isn't there any way we can make this work?" Harry knew he sounded desperate. He knew he sounded like a whining child but he didn't care.   
  
Draco stopped midway and looked back at him his eyes unreadable, "Harry don't you think I've thought of everything. I've gone over every imaginable scenario and none of them work out happily ever after. They just end up with one or both of us dead. Or they end up with someone we both care about dead. Everything that has to do with us together ends up with one of us dead." Draco saw that he wasn't getting anywhere so he started to leave again.  
  
"Draco!" Harry ran after him, "Please Draco can't we just be together until the end of Hogwarts. Please."  
  
"Why Harry?" Draco asked. Although it sounded wonderful. Harry and him being together if only for a few more minutes. "Harry you are being selfish and you know it. This is what is best for us."  
  
"No, no Draco I don't think it is." Harry replied defiantly. "I'm going to kill every Death Eater there is, starting with your father, and then we can be together."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, "Great Harry, that's a fucking great plan." Harry smiled, "I'm being sarcastic." Draco scoffed, "If you do that you will end up in prison! There won't be a together if you are in prison."  
  
"In muggle prison's they have this thing where you can..." Harry looked dejected, "Oh nevermind."  
  
"As previously stated I have thought of EVERY possible scenario. None of them will work. None of them." Draco sighed, "Look don't think for one second that I don't want this Harry Potter, don't think that every night I go to bed and I dream about us, don't think that I don't love the thought of you and me growing old together and still have wonderful sex. But it just won't work. It can't work. And I know that you know it can't. I've accepted it and now you have to."  
  
"I don't want to." Harry flared up.  
  
Draco felt like smacking him, so he did, then he rubbed the spot he had hit, "Harry please if for no other reason, please just forget about us. Forget about me, go back to hating me. Find some nice Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, or even some nice girl you can snog and move on."  
  
Harry felt a tear slide down his cheek and he felt Draco wipe it away. "Draco..."  
  
"Harry I can't do this. I can't watch you cry and be strong about this." Draco sounded like he was pleading with Harry.  
  
"What can I say, or do, that will change your mind?"   
  
"Nothing Harry." Draco started to walk away.  
  
"One more thing." Harry begged grabbing his arm, "Stay with me tonight. One last time."  
  
Draco turned back and he blinked away a few tears. He struggled with something, his jaw wouldn't work and then he blurted out, "I can't Harry. I'll never want to leave." Harry felt his world go numb and his knees give out and he heard the dull sound of Draco running off. Harry felt his head hit the floor, multiple times, and he felt his hands clawing at his hair.  
  
None of it seemed real.  
  
He heard himself screaming, and yelling, and crying for someone. He felt awfully alone. He wanted his mother, or anyone to hold him tight and lie to him and tell him it would all be alright. But he knew it wouldn't. He knew what he had to do to get Draco. And he would do it.  
  
-YES THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!! I've had about 4 people tell me they want it and so that's enough for me. Cuz you figure 4 reviews per chapter, a 20 chapter story, WHY DEAR GOD THAT'S A LOT OF reviews. And if there's more of you lurkers out there silently wishing for a review well then LUCKY YOU!   
  
Love you guys. Can't wait to hear your reactions. I almost cried... REAL TEARS!   
  
And remember, I'm only here to torture you. **shrugs** That's all a good writer can ever HOPE for. Torture, then you KNOW you are good.   
  
KIDDING! 


End file.
